teen love
by sandr4ever
Summary: starfire and robin are good friends, but is that all thats going on between them? obviously not! ch.11 final chapter is upthank u all 4 the reviews, it made me feel very happy 2 know some1 likes my writting!
1. ch1movies

If you cry because the sun has gone out of your life, your tears will prevent you from seeing the stars~  
  
Teen love-Star fire and robin  
  
Star fire and robin are my favorite characters, now I don't know if they have passion for each other or they are just close friends, but I really hope they get together, soon! Well, I didn't feel like waiting so I decided to create a fan fiction so I can share what I WISH would happen between them. This is the 1st chapter, I will have the 2nd up in a few minutes or so, I have already written 1-6, so ya anyway..  
  
Here u all goes!!!!  
  
Star fire, playing with her soup, was bored. She knew most of the other titans were busy, Raven with her meditation, and the fact that she would never do much with star , Beast boy constantly trying to beat Robin's high score, and Cyborg either recharging, bodybuilding, or playing video games with Beast boy. For some reason she tried to ignore the fact that there was a chance that robin was available, considering she isn't usually alone with him. She had alphabet soup, and for an odd reason started picking out letters and putting them on the table, she had gotten out 4 letters, a B, O, R, and I. she intended to spell boring, then she realized something.  
  
"What am I doing, if I am correct, if I rearrange these letters they spell out R, O, B, I, wait, ROBIN!"  
  
She didn't realize she had chosen out those specific letters until just then. Suddenly robin came in and said,  
  
"What what's wrong Starfire?!" he looked like he had been running at top speeds, and she was a little surprised by that.  
  
Why does he look so tired? Was he really that worried about me, no, he was just coming to my savior like he would with the others.  
  
"Um, uh, uh, where did you put the remote?" that was all she could think of at the time.  
  
That was completely mediocre, I know very well where the remote is, he will surly see threw this untrue excuse.  
  
"Wow, you kinda scared me for a moment; I thought that you were in serious trouble."  
  
Man she kinda gave me a scare, wait a sec, why was I so determined to get her so quick, and why did I feel sudden anger and frightfulness?  
  
He caught his breath, walked over to the couch, and looked under a pillow, and there it was.  
  
"Here you go" he said, and gave her the remote.  
  
"I thank you for your kindness, I am sure you were doing something, and I interrupted you, please except my apology."  
  
"No, I wasn't doing much; you don't have to say sorry at all."  
  
Why would she be sorry for disturbing me? Oh well, that's Starfire for ya.  
  
"So you are not busy at all?" she felt an overwhelming sense of happiness.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Well, I was hoping that you would accompany me in "hanging out" she blushed slightly.  
  
"Well sure, I have nothing better to do right."  
  
Crap, that sounded a little conceited; I hope she doesn't take it the wrong way.  
  
"Yay!" she started to jump slightly and Robin smiled at this.  
  
"So what do you plan on doing? I mean what do you have planed for us?  
  
"I was hoping that you and I would journey to the movie theaters and watch a, "flick." That is what you call them right? Robin once again smiled and said,  
  
"Ya or you could just call it a movie."  
  
She can be so funny sometimes. Wait a minute, why am I having so many thoughts about her all of a sudden?  
  
"Well then, shall we get going? Said Starfire, eager to do something with robin "alone." They walked out and down the street towards the theater.  
  
"So what movie do you wanna see, nothing kissy and sappy like titanic or Romeo and Juliet." She turned toward him and blush.  
  
Why would he not want to see a sappy movie with me, do I smell? No of course not, he just prefers action, it's not me, right? What if I am icky, I took a shower this morning? Of well, I am being over critical of myself.  
  
Wow, she smells nice, like berries or some kinda fruit. What, why am I smelling her?  
  
Well, I was hoping you would pick." Said she, puzzled, while robin turned to her with the same puzzled look.  
  
"Ok then, I'd like to see Pirates of the Caribbean; I heard it's pretty cool."  
  
"Alright, I would love to see that movie with you, let us go before it starts." So they went to the ticket counter, bought the tickets and went to get some popcorn and the drinks. While standing there, a little boy and his mother were in front of them, and the little boy turned around and stared. Starfire said politely,  
  
"Hello little boy, how are you?" She said, and then Robin smiled at the boy, and after doing so, the little boy said.  
  
"Mommy, look at the weird looking couple, a clown and an alien." Once they heard this, they both turned completely red. Robin turning red not only out of embarrassment, but out of anger for being called a clown, which he bore no resemblance to.  
  
"Sweet heart, don't say things like that!" said the mom, and picked up their popcorn and walked away to their movie.  
  
I can't believe that little mama's boy baby said that, were not a couple...no were not! Wait....ugh! Never mind!  
  
"Well, shall we get our food robin; I have never been to a movie before and am not accustomed to what there is to eat." She said.  
  
"Well traditionally we get popcorn and an icee, they are both my favorite thing to get, I'm pretty sure you would like them both." He said not sure if she would be willing to try the foreign substances.  
  
"Absolutely, if you like it, I am positive I shall too." So saying so, they got their food and went into their theater to see the movie. They sat in the 8th row in the center. Starfire asked robin.  
  
"Well, may I try the popcorn and icee please?" Robin gladly gave her the jumbo size popcorn bag and she took one and put it in her mouth, she looked like she was enjoying it very much.  
  
"Wow, this is wonderful, may I please have some more, it tastes so good!" she said.  
  
"Well, I knew you'd like it, but aren't you going to try your icee first?"  
  
"Alright then, you say it is cherry flavor, correct?"  
  
"Ya, I like the cherry better than the coke. Try it, you will totally like it." So she put the stray on her perfect rosy lips and Robin watched her do so, she then smiled again.  
  
"Wow! This is just as delicious as the popcorn!" she immediately started taking a huge sip.  
  
"Starfire, don't do that, you could get a brain freeze!" but it was too late.  
  
"Ow, my head hurts!" she said setting her drink down in the cup holder, then proceeding to place her hands on her head.  
  
"You shouldn't do that, I know, it hurts huh?"  
  
"Yes but it is going away now, I will not slurp the icee fast anymore and thank you for trying to tell me." She said, felling somewhat embarrassed.  
  
"Its no big deal, seriously, people do it all the time, no need to be embarrassed cause I have done it too before." She felt much better and then the movie started. Of course they were quiet most of the time, until the commercials were over. As the movie went on Starfire kept asking him questions.  
  
"Robin, why is he dressed that way?"  
  
"Well, that is the way people used to dress back then, and now we dress like this, well, not like me, but like everyone else in the theater, it's called evolution, you know, I'm sure your planet went threw it right?"  
  
"Oh yes, I understand now, thank you." She said, great full for his answering to the question.  
  
"Hey, down in front, can you quit talking, I can't hear a thing!" said someone in the row behind them. Robin stood up and turned to the man.  
  
"Hey, she was just asking me a question, back off her got it, PAL!" Said Robin in an angry tone.  
  
"Hey 'buddy', this is a movie theater ok, meaning, you need to shut up!" said the man.  
  
"What did you just say, did I hear you telling em to 'shut up? Man, you better-"he was cut off by a loud yell from everyone in the audience.  
  
"Ssshhhhhhhhhh! They all said, and then Starfire grabbed his arm and sat him down.  
  
"It was alright, the man was correct, I should hold my questions for the end, please don't get mad." She said, looking into his masked eyes.  
  
Why was he so snappy at the man, he only said for me to stop talking, we are in a movie theater.  
  
"Ok star, I'm sorry, you're right, but you don't-"he was cut off by Starfire's fingers on his mouth."  
  
"Please don't get upset over such a trivial thing, it's not a bad thing, plus, you don't want the theater to yell at you again right?!" she said with a smile and placed her hand off his mouth, he smiled and they continued watching the movie. Around the middle of the movie, Starfire had to go to the bathroom, so she turned to Robin and asked.  
  
"Robin, I must go to the restroom, can you excuse me for a second?" she said.  
  
"Sure, you know where it is right; now please make sure you go in the right one, the one with a females symbol on it, like a dress, ." he said laughing on the inside.  
  
"Yes Robin, I have learned my mistake." She blushed, and stood up to go, she walked by him, but lost her balance and fell, then Robin stood and caught her and pulled her up to his level.  
  
"Are you ok Star?" he asked, feeling somehow he had hurt her.  
  
"I am fine, thank you very much for catching me."  
  
How embarrassing, He saw me trip, I am never this clumsy...what is wrong with me?  
  
She went to the bathroom, and did go in the right one this time, unlike last time at the mall. After finished, she journeyed back to the movie, and surprising to herself, did not trip.  
  
"Did I miss anything important Robin?"  
  
"No not really, it's cool."  
  
But I missed you..wow! What am I saying!!!  
  
The movie was finally over, and they got up.  
  
"That was most enjoyable, thank you for coming; it was nice to get out of the tower for a while. I wish our friends had come with us, do not tell them this, but they seem a little lazy and isolated. Not in a mean way. But they should be experiencing life, like we are now.  
  
"Ya, but I am glad that they didn't come, don't think of that in a bad way, but Cyborg would be blabbering and criticizing the movie like a little jerk off, and beast boy would have ate in all my popcorn, and would have taken my icee and drank it all for himself, the little.. Sorry, I'm getting all worked up, anyway, and Raven wouldn't come anyway." Starfire laughed at this, they walked out, and walked home. They didn't say much though, just making small talk here and there. Robin kept thinking about what that little boy had said. Starfire kept thinking why he stood up for her when it was unnecessary to, and when he had caught her when she fell.  
  
"So Robin, if you are not busy when we get home, would you like to do something with me again?  
  
"Well, what did you have in mind? How about we.um.go to the gym?"  
  
"Yes, that is a great idea." With that, they reached the tower and went in and met up with the others.  
  
"Hey guys, where did you go? Said beast boy, while watching TV and flipping threw channels, while Cyborg was eating 3 huge sand witches, with 3 cans of cream soda, and raven, reading a book at the end of the table, occasionally looking up at the slob at the end of the table.  
  
"Well, we went to see pirates of the Caribbean, no big deal." Said Robin, walking over to the couch, with Starfire following behind.  
  
"Dude, you went to the movies together, without any of us?" Said Cyborg, glancing over suspiciously.  
  
"Hey, I wanted to see that movie! You ass, why didn't you take me!" Said beast boy in an accusing tone.  
  
"Excuse the hell out of me, I didn't know I had to take you every where with me, I'm not your dad, nor your form of entertainment, besides, last time I took you to a movie you ate BOTH bags of jumbo size popcorns and drank all of yours and mine icee's like, 20 minutes in to the movie, leaving none for me! Now who is the ass, ass hole! Not to mention a pig!"  
  
"Hey, I was hungry ok, a boys got to eat, and I am not a pig!" With a sweat mark dripping down his face, knowing his accusation was false.  
  
"Hellooooo, I'm a boy, and I didn't get to eat ANYTHING!"  
  
"No, you're a bird, there's a "jumbo" difference!"  
  
"Can you two please shut up; it's a trivial thing that is not worth fighting about, so stop." Raven said in her emotionless monotone.  
  
"Ya, you guys are like a married couple or something, Mr. and Mrs. Beastbird!" Cyborg started laughing hysterically.  
  
"Shut up fat ass!" said Beast Boy.  
  
"What did you just say!" Cyborg getting up. Beast boy didn't realize what he had said until it came out.  
  
"Look, Starfire, lets go to the gym, ok." Said Robin, sensing things were not looking up for Beast boy.  
  
"I thought you would never ask." Realizing the same thing. With that they exited the room to the gym.  
  
"I'ma rip you inta little bitty pieces and make you inta green jelly!" said Cyborg, running at him. Beast boy screamed and immediatly turned into a dove and flew in the air to the ceiling circling him.  
  
"Get down here you little quarter-bread mama's boy!" said Cyborg looking up at him.  
  
"You should know about being a mama's boy, you peed in you pants till you were 11!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA, I told you neva ta tell anyone!" he was enraged and started jumping at him on the couch. Beast boy flew out of the room and Cyborg followed. Raven sat there still reading her book, but with a smile on her face, hearing Beast boys accusation and thought to herself how dumb men were. (No offence to them!)  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
Next chapter... 


	2. ch2gym

Hello people, this is ch,2 ya it took me a while 2 figure out how 2 upload it but here it is!  
  
Starfire and Robin entered the gym, ready to work out, they both weren't sure what to start off with, so Star turned to Robin and asked.  
  
"What would you like to do, the punching bag or weights?" she said looking at him.  
  
"Well, I think we should do the punching bag, it's my favorite." With that, they walked up to the punching bag.  
  
"Well, we both can't punch, so you wanna go first?" Asked Robin.  
  
"Well, how about I hit the bag, and then you hit it Back to me?" She said.  
  
"Ya, that works." With that, Starfire hit the bag first, then Robin, and back and forth it went. Soon they started hitting it harder and harder and they started laughing.  
  
"Why do you hit it so hard Robin!"  
  
"Hey, you're the one who started it!"  
  
"Well then, I will be the one to finish it!" she said, hitting the bag as hard as she could, and it flung over to Robin, hitting him all the way across the room into a wall. His eyes were swirly with confusion from the impact to his head, looking dead on the floor.  
  
"Oh my, Robin, I am sooooooooo sorry, are you alright!?" She ran over and knelt down to see how he was.  
  
"Mommy can I have a buttercup?" He said raising his head.  
  
Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow  
  
"Oh Robin." She started to smile. He finally gained full consciousness and looked up and said.  
  
He even makes really embarrassing incidences look so sweet and cute  
  
"Wow, you pack a hard punch, my head hurts a lot." He said. Starfire remembered something from a TV show she watched and knelt down to his face and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Robin's face turned red and hot.  
  
"I did do it right, a little boy had a booboo on his head and his mommy kissed him and made it feel better, does yours feel better? Do I need to do it again?"  
  
"Well, it still hurts a little bit, maybe you could do it one more time, that is if you wanna, it's not necessary and--"he was cut off because once again she kissed his forehead.  
  
"Now does it feel better?"  
  
"Absolutely, thanks Star." once again he blushed, and she did too knowing she had kissed him, not on the lips, but still a kiss.  
  
"Well, would you like to do something a little less dangerous?" She said.  
  
"Well, I can't think of anything to do really, you got an idea?"  
  
"Well, we could just go and watch the TV?" She said, trying to think of something to do.  
  
"Well, it's around diner time, wanna cook something, I am NOT letting Cyborg or Beast boy make ANYTHING, they can't even make toast without burning it."  
  
"Good point, what should we make, a grilled cheese sand witch?"  
  
"That sounds easy, let's go." So they both got up and walked out the door, but before Robin exited completely, he turned to the punching bag and said.  
  
"Stupid ass bag, gets me every damn time." with that, he left the room behind Starfire. They walked in the kitchen and they saw Cyborg with a burnt piece of toast.  
  
"Dude, that stupid toaster is broke, fix it!" Said Cyborg looking at Beast boy.  
  
"What the hell do you want me to do about it, I can't fix that stuff, plus, you can fix a freakin jet plane with a busted engine within an hour but you can't even fix a stupid toaster, dude, your sad."  
  
"Excuse me, but that thing is a foreign contraption to me ok, and I don't see you trying to fix it."  
  
"Ya well, I don't want toast right now so back off, and besides, I'm not the mechanic on the team." Starfire walked over to the toaster and examined it with ease.  
  
"Well, it seems to me if you turn the minutes down to 2 instead of 5, you won't burn your toast, the only reason you do is because you leave it in too long." She said, with Beast boy and Cyborg staring at her with an insane twitchy look on their face.  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaaat! You asshole, I told you it was minutes! You said I was wrong!"  
  
"Well, I thought it was the amount of heat ok, so I put it on 5 because I like my food hot, and 1 or 2 didn't feel hot enough!"  
  
"Hellooooo, you have robot fingers, how would you know what it feels like! And if you did, what YOU think is hot and what a freakin piece of toast thinks is hot are totally different!"  
  
"Shut the hell ok, I get the point and ya don't need ta rub it in!"  
  
"Can you guys just drop it, I'll make you a piece of toast ok, no big deal!" said robin frustrated, and pulled out 6 pieces of toast and put two of them in the toaster for Cyborg.  
  
"I shall get the pan out, and can you please get the butter and cheese out, also if its not to much trouble can you get out some ham, I like that on my sand witch." She said thinking he wouldn't get her the ham.  
  
"No problem, I like ham too." She was very happy with what she heard. Raven walked in to the kitchen area to get her tea she always drank.  
  
"Hello Raven, would you like a grilled cheese-"she was cut of with Ravens answer.  
  
"No thanks, tea is fine." She said, and sat down at the table, with her book she had been reading yesterday, which was almost complete.  
  
"Thanks for makin my toast dude, hey, you wanna go and pump some iron with me? Asked Cyborg looking at Robin.  
  
"Sorry, I just came from the gym with Starfire; we uh, already got all the exercise we could handle." Thinking of the embarrassing moment he had a few minutes ago with Starfire.  
  
She probably thinks I'm a total cults now, crap!  
  
"Wait a sec, you and Star worked out together?"  
  
"Ya, its not that big of a deal, I'll do it with you next time ok."  
  
"Can I talk to you for a sec?" He got up and walked to Robin and stood in front of him waiting.  
  
"Robin, what about your sand witch, oh wait, I can make it for you!" she smiled and took the stuff out of Robin's hands.  
  
"No star, i-"  
  
"Thanks star you're the best, come on Robin." He said very fast, and grabbed Robin and dragged him away.  
  
"No I don't wanna talk ALONE with you, get the hell off of me!" he said as Cyborg dragged him out into the hallway trying to get loose.  
  
"Dude, quit freakin, I just wanted 2 ask a question, no biggy!"  
  
"No, I know EXACTLY what you wanna know and I am NOT telling!"  
  
"Oh come on you know I'm nosy, ya might as well give in right?"  
  
"WRONG! I am not gonna tell you and you aint gonna make me!"  
  
"Ha, look, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."  
  
"I DARE you to do it the hard way."  
  
"Fine.oh STARFIRE."  
  
"NO! DON'T YOU DARE! EH! Fine..what do you wanna ask me?!"  
  
"Look, you go to the movies without us, you work out without us, and now you guys decide to eat together, care to explain that?"  
  
"No there is nothing TO explain, we are just hanging out, just because I actually do something with someone else doesn't mean you gotta get jealous."  
  
"Hellooooo, I am NOT jealous, that's crazy, it seems to me Robby Wobby has a crush! Oooooooooo! He whispered into Robin's ears.  
  
"SHUT UP, I do not, we are just friends."  
  
"So what are you gonna name your kid, birddyfire! Stardove! Ooooo, how about-" he was cut of by a sudden coverage of the mouth.  
  
"Ssshhhhhhhhhh! Someone will hear you! And nock it off with the baby bullshit! I am NOT gonna have a baby with Starfire.No!"  
  
"Dude, ya don't get it do you, I know, everyone else knows, well, maybe except Starfire, but hey, why is it such a big deal? OMG, I have a crush on someone! What the hell am I gonna do now! Help me, I'm a big fat wuss who can't handle his own problems! Just come clean and say it!  
  
"No, you can't make me you know why, because its not true!" With that he managed to get past CY and walked back into the kitchen to make his food, but he soon found it was already done by Star.  
  
"Hello Robin, I have completed your dinner, do you like it?" he saw that not only was there a perfect sand witch on his plate, but sun chips with two cookies as well.  
  
"Wow..you made that for me?" he couldn't believe the kind gesture he had received from what he thought to be the sweetest woman alive.  
  
"Absolutely, it was my pleasure." She smiled with her white pearly teeth.  
  
"Wow, uh, thanks, you did a great job, you seriously didn't have to do that."  
  
"Of course I did! You were gone because Cyborg had to speak with you, so I assumed it was important, so I made it for you(do you not like it?"  
  
"Oh, it looks great, better than what I would have done that's for sure, but at least I can make one better than SOMEONE I KNOW!" Looking at Beast boy.  
  
"Hey, you loser, I heard that! I'm not deaf!"  
  
"Well can you hear this?" said raven from her table.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I rest my case." She continued with her book, still pondering that same old thought, why men were created!"(he he) They all started to eat, and during the feast, well, not necessarily a feast, but dinner, Cyborg wanted to have some fun with his "In denial" friend. He thought about it and decided to say something.  
  
"So Starfire, you were working out with Robin huh?"  
  
"Yes, it didn't last very long though; we were interrupted by an unfortunate accident which suspended our time in the gym."  
  
"Really, well, what exactly were you doing?"  
  
"We just hit the punching bag back and forth, that's all." He got a big smile on his face.  
  
"Oh really, what punching bag was that?!" he started to burst out with laughter, robin, slightly confused, tried to think about it, and finally understood.  
  
"You sick perv!!!!!!!!" he stood up pointing with a vein on his forehead.  
  
"What, I didn't say anything!"  
  
"EH! Come on Starfire, lets get out of here before you catch the disease of the sick minded!" he grabbed Starfire's arm and pulled her up and started to walk for the exit.  
  
"Wait robin, if Cyborg is sick, shouldn't we check his temperature?  
  
"Oh, now your grabbing her arm isn't that a step down from what you were playing with earlier!"  
  
"YOU..SICK.....BASTARD!!!!!!!!!" he turned around and rammed Cy onto the floor, but even though very hard, Cyborg still had a big smile on his face, laughing.  
  
"hahahahahahahahahahaha, damn that was a good one!!!"  
  
"Dude I gotta give you props on that one!" said beast boy, falling off the couch in laughter.  
  
"oh yes, that was hysterical, I am rolling on the floor with laughter, that was funny, just like everything else that comes out of your mouth."  
  
said raven, annoyed with his comment.  
  
"What the hell is so funny! I'm gonna kill you, come on, bring it on!" he was still laughing, and then Cyborg managed to pick Robin up and throw him on the couch.  
  
"Oh is that all you got!" Starfire quickly ran over to him and stopped Robin from getting up.  
  
"Robin please, let us go now, I do not understand why you are mad at Cyborg for being sick, but please stop fighting." She said sweetly, and robin couldn't help but listen to her and do what she politely asked.  
  
"Ok, sorry star, lets go, BEFORE I TURN HIM INTO A TOASTER, that way he might be able to make toast properly!" Cyborg was still laughing at his clever remark, and walked out of the room, holding his chest, gasping for air. But before he completely exited, he turned around to look at robin and saw a flinging remote at his face.  
  
"AA, damn, that hurt! Who the hell threw that?"  
  
Raven smirked and said.  
  
"Don't look at me." with that, he exited the room, no more with a smile on his face. Robin seeing this smirked and thought his evil thoughts.  
  
Ha, that little asshole, he got what he deserved; I wish I could have thrown the couch at him! Damn!  
  
"Come now, why don't we wash the dishes?" she said, grabbing his arm and escorting him to the sink.  
  
"Good idea Starfire, maybe that will take my mind off, well, ya it will calm me down." They both were standing at the sink, robin washing, and Starfire putting the dishes in the washer. Robin thought of something to raise the mood a little, so he pointed the movable fossit and very lightly squirted water onto her arm.  
  
"HEY! Robin!" she said, then drenching her hand in water then flicking it all on Robins face. She quickly dodged, but still got a little wet, then squirting her with more water, this time on her face.  
  
"Robin! Thai is not fair!" she then took a bowl and dunked it into the water in the sink, then threw it all over him, drenching him in it.  
  
"Hey! Watch the threads!(" he then started squirting all over her, including her hair.  
  
"AAA, You got my hair wet, that is it, it is your turn to get wet!" so as quickly as they started, there was water flying all over the kitchen, robin with his fossit gun, and Starfire with her big bowl of water, constantly refilling it. Water was getting everywhere.  
  
"HEY, HELLO, YOU ARE GETTING THE WATER ALL OVER THE PLACE! STOP! HEY! YOU GOT ME WET! DAMMIT ARE YOU LISTENING! UH! IM LEAVING NOW!" he turned into a dove and flew out of the room, leaving raven, who got up and headed for the door, with her back turned. Robin lost control of the fossit and it sprayed all over raven. She stopped, but did not turn around; she stood in place and said.  
  
"No one shares my pain..damn" And walked out the door, leaving the kitchen to be wrecked by the two simpletons.  
  
"ROBIN! I THINK WE HAVE DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE TO THE KITCHEN, PLEASE TURN OFF THE FOSSIT!" She said trying to speak over the squirting and laughing.  
  
"I've been trying to do that for the past three minutes, help me get it!" so they both were trying to catch it, but couldn't. Starfire almost got it and slipped, robin, with his quick reflexes, turned and caught her. Then seeing that the fossit was in his reach grabbed it and turned it off, still holding her. He let her go and they stared at each other completely soaked in water.  
  
Wow, she looks really, different in water, like those girls in.Omg what am I saying!  
  
His hair looks so different wet, it looks kind of cute. Oh my, it's that feeling I get when I am around him, that feeling I can't explain, oh dear, I need to ask someone what it is called, I am confused.  
  
"Well, I think we should at least try to clean everything up, don't you agree?" she asked, looking like she didn't want to.  
  
"Ya we should, well let's get moving then." They both took a step forward and not seeing the water, slipped on each other and fell 2 the floor.  
  
"OW!" they both said at the same time. Both their bodies made an X, with Starfire on top, and on her stomach while robin on his back.  
  
"Are you ok, I hope I did not hurt you?" Said Starfire, concerned with what she had done.  
  
"No, nothing on it, seriously, I'm fine, are you ok?"  
  
"Of course."there was a silent pause, and they both looked at each other. Their silence was soon ruined by someone chuckling under their breath in the door way. Much to no ones surprise, it was Cyborg.  
  
"So.."  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP! WE WERE JUST CLEANING UP THE WATER AND WE SLIPPED THAT'S ALL!"  
  
"Oh really, cleaning up..WATER..how.. interesting.."He couldn't help but once again laugh at his extremely sick purvey comment.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAA, IM GONNA-"He was cut off by a tug on the arm by star.  
  
"Robin please, you are mad I understand, but do not become violent, I. I hate to see you in Pain, no matter what form." he looked at her surprised, but kept a strait face.  
  
She hates to see me in pain, what does that mean, she wants me to be happy, why would she even care, maybe she's just being nice.  
  
"All right..YOU.."looking at Cyborg, "can live for now." He then got a mop along with Starfire and started cleaning up.  
  
"Thanks star."  
  
"Of course." She said in a monotone, which got Cyborg thinking he was not only hated by robin, but her to, then as quickly as he appeared, he left in silence. Leaving the two with a shattered moment and to clean up the mess that they had carelessly made, knowing they had done it together, and enjoyed it in the process.  
  
End chapter 2  
  
Next chapter.. 


	3. ch3rooftop

Here is my 3rd ch, hope u like!  
  
Starfire had gone to sleep after they were finished cleaning the kitchen, which took an hour(but they did finish. They did not speak much, for an odd reason they were to shy to(obviously robin had a reason() she felt intimidated being alone with him, at the movies, you really weren't supposed to talk, and in the gym you were supposed to work out, but when cleaning, there was plenty of chances to speak, but she had been afraid, a reason she couldn't figure out. She was lying at the end of her bed with her feet on the pillow which is how she usually sleeps. (???) A tear started to run down her perfect peachy skin, though still sleeping. She started to mutter something.  
  
"Robin, why." she started to roll over on her stomach, with her hands and arms hanging over the edge of the bed, almost touching the floor.  
  
"Why do you dislike me so?" she muttered softly.  
  
"What is wrong with me, you hate me so... why?" she started to move forward and finally fell off the bed, awaking her from her slumber.  
  
"Ouch, that was a definite wake up call, what is this?" she felt her cheek and there was a tear on it.  
  
"Oh my, why on earth was I crying? Wait, I remember, robin running from me, in a field of dead flowers, why, I asked myself why, he stopped and told me to leave him alone forever, then.all the dead flowers went up in flames, what is wrong with me!" she felt nervous, confused and utterly depressed. "I have a sudden desire to be with robin, I cannot tell anyone, or they will think something I wish them not to think." She walked over to her door and ran over to robins room, he was not there, she ran to the gym, he was not there, she ran to the spotless kitchen, he was not there, she had no idea where to look, nor why she was even looking. Then she remembered a conversation she had with him while cleaning.  
  
~"Robin, why are you upset with Cyborg?"  
  
"It's just something he said, its guy humor, girls wouldn't understand."  
  
"You seemed very upset."  
  
"Ya I was, he can make me mad but I get over it, sometimes when I need to think and clear my head, I go up to the rooftop, its quiet and peaceful and I can do my best thinking up there."~  
  
She finally realized where he was and ran up the stairs to the rooftop. And as sure as he was there, he was, sitting on the edge. He quickly turned around and saw her walking toward him, trying to be quiet but obviously not quiet enough.  
  
"Um, hello robin, I wish to join you in your thinking, do you mind?" she said nervously, thinking now the only thing there was to do was talk, no movie, no punching bag, no dishes, just them all by their lonesome.  
  
"Ya of course, why not, wait, that sounded bad, I want you to sit here, is that less conceited?" he felt dumb but kept a normal face.  
  
"You did not sound conceited in the first place." She walked over and sat next to him.  
  
"So what are you thinking about?" she said hoping for him to share his thoughts.  
  
"Not much, I just wanted to catch a break up here, you know, Cyborg gettin me all roweled up, cleaning for an hour, that hole thing."  
  
"I am sorry-"  
  
"You don't have to be sorry for anything, I'm the one who started it remember, I knew what would have happened. No big deal."  
  
"Yes, but, having to clean up for an hour with me wasn't exactly what someone would call fun."  
  
"Star, I liked cleaning with you, you DIDN'T complain, blame me for it even though I started it, and never once made fun of me, it was nice being in a room with a person who had sanity." They both chuckled and smiled.  
  
"I am glad you enjoyed my presence. It makes me feel needed, but still, I am sure I was boring."  
  
"Why do you always do that, you beat yourself over the head for things you claim to do but don't, and rarely mess up on anything, and when you do you go insane and choke yourself for things you don't deserved to be choked for."  
  
"I am sorry, I knew I should not have bothered you-"  
  
"Starfire, listen to me," he turned to her and grabbed her left hand with his right hand, stopping her from leaving.  
  
"You have never hurt me on purpose, laughed at me, annoyed me, or done anything to upset me, you are the coolest person I know, and I love spending time with you, you don't ever have to think you are lesser than anyone else, because to me.you are more than everyone, and believe me when I tell you that, cause I mean it. It.I.I hate to see you in pain, no matter what the form." Starfire had remembered she had said that to him in his time of anger, she felt thrilled he had remembered ANTYHING she said.  
  
"Robin.thank you.you always seem to make me feel much happier than I appear to be most of the time, which might be surprising." She took his left hand with her right hand.  
  
"When I am with you I feel at peace with myself, and." their tender interaction was burned to pieces when beast boy was walking over to them.  
  
"Hey guys!" beast boy said loudly, startling them both, but robin was sitting a little more onto the edge and as he jumped out of shock from being frightened, he fell off the roof and plummeted to the bottom.  
  
"STARFIRRRRRRE!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAA, ROBIN!" Starfire shrieked in horror, not yelled, not screamed, not moaned, but shrieked, jumped off the roof and fell down with him. About half way down she caught up to him, grabbed him, and a few feet from hitting the bottom, gained her control and flew upward. They finally got back on the top and she sat him down. He looked a little shacky but seemed to be ok. Beast boy ran over to him and said.  
  
"Dude you ok! I am really really sorry for scarin you!"  
  
"No it's ok; it wasn't your fault, well, never mind." He looked over at Starfire, she looked so scared and something was seriously wrong with her eyes, her face was very red and water was poring down her face, yet she made no sound she was crying. She finally broke her silence and jumped into his arms, squeezing him tenderly.  
  
"Oh ROBIN." She then started to make the sounds of a crying person, and it got worse and worse every second.  
  
"Starfire...why are you crying, it's not that big-" he was cut off by her sobbing sentence.  
  
"If you had fallen and died, I would have fallen with you! Don't ever go near the edge again! Promise me! It will be your grave, AND MINE!" she was still completely sobbing; he pulled her face up with his hand and said.  
  
"You don't have to worry anymore, its ok now, thanks to you. Please stop crying." She was still very much upset, then robin got a completely serious look upon his face.  
  
"Starfire, please, stop crying, I hate to see you cry, stop it please.please." He then let her face go and pulled her in and hugged her again. Beast boy was still standing there, bewildered.  
  
"Uh, well, ya I hope your ok.OK, looks like your fine, I uh.just wanted to tell you guys I picked up some deserts so if you want some, there on the counter..well.obviously I've overstayed my welcome, uh.I'll see you later, bye.BYE!" he then figured it was no use and walked off, annoyed about being ignored, he got that enough as it was, he didn't need more. Star and robin were still locked together, afraid to let go.  
  
"Listen Star, you don't have to worry this much over me, you know I can take care of myself, and. I don't want you to, if it causes you this much pain, just forget about me ok."  
  
"NO, I...do not want to forget." they then separated, looking at each other, while Starfire was whipping her tears away. She didn't really know what to say, neither did he, so they stared for a second.  
  
"Well, I am feeling better know, would you like to go and eat some of the treats beast boy brought back?" she smiled, and robin didn't really want to eat at the time, but since she obviously wanted to, he agreed.  
  
"Ya sure, let's go." So they walked next to each other and down to the kitchen.  
  
I don't get why she was balling her eyes out just because of me, I mean I could have died and all, but she acted like I had  
  
I have never cried this much over a person before, never in such a short amount of time, why am I crying so hard, not with my eyes but with my heart.  
  
Beast boy and Cyborg were in the kitchen and were pigging out on cake and cupcakes, robin saw Cyborg and got an upset irritable look upon his face.  
  
"Dude, are you ok, Beast man over here told me bout what happened, you cool?" still stuffing his face.  
  
"yes.I'm fine." He said angrily yet polite, still mad at him for the lame jokes he had made earlier.  
  
"dude, Im real sorry bout the comments, I just like messin with ya head, don't be mad, I seriously am sorry, Ill try to be nicer and more considerate of your feelings." He said in a kind concerned way, which surprised robin.  
  
"wow, that actually sounded like you meant it, ok then, thanks." Said robin, walking to the cubbert to get two plates, but realizing that Starfire had already gotten plates for them.  
  
"Star, you didn't have to-"once again cut off by her.  
  
"I wanted to, it is my pleasure." She walked passed him to get two pieces of cake for them both. Robin didn't like the fact that Starfire did everything for him so he went up to her and said.  
  
"Starfire, look, you go sit and I will get that ok."  
  
"No, you go sit down, I will get it, you have been threw a lot and need to sit down, please sit.for me." Of course, if she requested it, robin would do it, so he went to sit down. She got the pieces and went to sit next to him, gave him her plate and got them their forks.  
  
"Dude, you are gonna love this, I'm telling you," then raven came into the room.  
  
"Yo ray, have a piece of this, its great!"  
  
"Oh yes, that looks very healthy, oh please cut me a big piece and let me act like a moronic pig with you, it looks like so much fun." she said, obviously implying she didn't want any.  
  
"What's with you, do you ever eat anything?" beast boy asked, knowing he had never seen her eat.  
  
"Of course I do, I eat healthy food, not like you would know what that means." She said bitterly.  
  
"Fine then, more for me!" beast boy said, getting another piece.  
  
"So robin, would you like to go to the beach with me tomorrow?" Starfire asked politely, eager for him to respond positively.  
  
"Uh, ya absolutely." He said. The three others looked at them, not surprised, but still they stared. Starfire knew they would catch on and even though she neglected the thought of doing it, she had no other option.  
  
"Um, would the rest of you like to join us?" She said looking around the room.  
  
"Hey I'm game." Said Beast boy. Cyborg started to chuckle again, but said in a strait manner.  
  
"Sure, as long as I don't get wet, I am mostly robot you know."  
  
"I think I will pass if you don't mind." Said raven, she never did like the water.  
  
"AH come on ray, don't be such a hermit, you never go anywhere or do anything, is ravy wazy afraid of the light!"  
  
"Fine, I will go but don't expect me to go into the water." With that she took her tea she had pored earlier and left the room. Cyborg and Beast boy were very full, so they got up, put their plates in the sink and left to go play videogames as usual.  
  
"Oh and by the way, have fun.washing the dishes!" he said, bursting out into laughter along with beast boy.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Beast boy and Cyborg laughed hysterically and left the room. Robin was not fazed by this, the only thing he was thinking of was the fact he would be at the beach, with her.  
  
A hole day at the beach with Starfire, wow, wait, stop it, think happy good thoughts.no not those good thoughts!  
  
"I will clean the dishes if that's alright with you. It would be good for you if you went to lay down and rest, you need it. "She got up and went over to the sink.  
  
"NO, I am going to help you." He walked over to the sink, but was soon stopped by her hands.  
  
"Robin, you do not need to help me, I am quite capable of doing this myself, please just go and rest, please." She said in a pleading manner.  
  
"Why do you insist on doing it alone, im offering to help-"  
  
"Please, I do not need help, I also need to be alone.not from you, it is just that I need to gather my thoughts, it has bee an.interesting day for me."  
  
"Ok then, I guess i'll see you tomorrow then." He said, upset by the thought of leaving her alone.  
  
"Thank you, and I will be the one to wake you up." She smiled.  
  
"That's cool, well, see ya bright and early?"  
  
"Most definitely." They smiled at each other and Robin left the room, sad and weary. As for Starfire, she did the dishes by herself like she stated and thought her many thoughts.  
  
End of chapter 3  
  
Next Chapter . 


	4. ch4beach

#4, yay! Here u go!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Starfire, woke up from her alarm clock, which was set to 8:00, she was excited about what was going on that day. She got up, took a shower, and started to pack for the day. She remembered that she was supposed to wake robin up. So she went to his room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Robin, please wake up, we are going to have lots of fun today!" she said happily, then heard nothing. She didn't want to knock again, so she slowly opened the door and walked in. he was lying in his bed, on his back, snoring. She walked over and tried to wake him.  
  
"Robin. hello?" She walked up to him, close to his ear and whispered.  
  
"Robin, please get up." She pulled her face away and started to become irritated, she didn't want to wake him because he looked so peaceful and cute when he slept, but she wanted to go to the beach so badly. She looked at him for a while, staring at him, wondering so many things. She looked at his face, and she, for some reason, thought she was not seeing the real robin, there was something missing, and it took her a minute to figure out what it was, then it hit her, Cyborg had brown eyes, beast boy had dark green eyes, raven had dark purple eyes, and she had jade eyes, but what color were robins. She lifted her hands and touched his mask very gently, trying to pull it down, but then she thought to herself with utter discomfort.  
  
This is an invasion of privacy, and if he wakes up, he will never trust me, but I want to see them so much.wait, if he is asleep, how am I going to see them! oh dear, this ruins everything.  
  
She took her hands off, with contradictory, feeling upset but honest. If he wanted everyone to see his eyes, he would have shown them by now. She was being considerate of what he wanted, but still felt like she wasn't seeing him they way he was meant to be seen. She sat on the bed, her hips next to his face, and took her finger, set it on his face and slid it softly down his cheek. She felt how smooth and perfect his skin was, usually girls only had that feeling, but he had it as well, she continued to rub his cheek with enjoyment. For some reason she felt herself leaning down toward his face, looking like she was going to kiss him. She drew nearer and nearer to his pretty boy lips, then, only an inch separated hers from his. She leaned in for it and suddenly, he moaned and opened his covered eyes. He saw her and yelled. She leaped back frightened.  
  
"AAAAAAAAA! Who are you and what do you want with my brain!" he yelled, then saw it was her. He started to turn red from embarrassment.  
  
"I do not wish to steal your brain; I just came to wake you so we can leave for the beach."  
  
"Uh.oh. well sorry about that, I kinda got freaked out, you were standing over me and all, so I didn't get a good look at who it was, and I seem to have this reoccurring dream about this alien tying to steal my brain so it will have the knowledge of earth so he can like take over the planet or something like that." He felt so stupid for saying that.  
  
"Well, I am an alien and I do wish to have your knowledge of earth but I do not want to take your brain." She smiled.  
  
"Thanks, I think, well, just to say, I kinda have really weird dreams, don't get all freaked out by it, I'm not saying you looked like that alien, that thing was ugly, not at all like you.  
  
Wow, did I just say that aloud! Damn!  
  
"Well, I thank you for your compliment, you are not ugly or scary looking either." They both blushed and wanted to say something else, but couldn't think of what, and how.  
  
"Uh, sorry if I screamed in your ear, you were kind close, you look like you were gonna." he thought about it and he remembered how close she was to his face.  
  
Wait, she looked like she was gonna kiss me! No way, that's not like her to do that. Or may be it is. I don't know whatever  
  
"Well, I shall go gather my things and awake the others, you should do the same, I will see you down stairs in the kitchen, and you did not hurt my ears, thank you for apologizing." She said, and with that left the room.  
  
'Ok, that was uh, surprising yet confusing, I could have sworn she was gonna kiss me, but why would she!?" he started to get ready, after he was done, he brought his things down stairs, he had sun block, a towel, and a volley ball. She entered the kitchen, seeing rave with her tea, beast boy and Cyborg pigging out on eggs, ham and bacon, and Starfire not eating for some reason. He walked over to the couch and set his things down like all the others had done.  
  
"Dude! You gotta try Starfire's cooking! It actually tastes good for once!" Starfire heard this and got a little sore. Robin saw her face and said.  
  
"Ya well at least she can make something other than a hotdog! Ya know she went out of her-"  
  
"Dude, it's a compliment, she gets it, right star?" she walked over to the table to pick up his plate, since he was done.  
  
"Um, yes I understand, I am a bad cook, thank you for the compliment." She looked like she had been insulted, since technically she had been. Robin didn't like the look on her face, walked over to him and said.  
  
"So beast boy, Starfire did a good job on her cooking right?"  
  
"Totally."  
  
"Well, don't you think you should repay her by doing the dishes for her."  
  
"Robin, it is alright, I-"  
  
"NO, you have done enough already, we appreciate it but beast boy needs to be a big boy and clean up his own mess doesn't he?"  
  
"Well, she volunteered, meaning-" He saw the vein pop out of his head and tensed up.  
  
"Meaning I should do the dishes even though she wants to because I AM a big boy right!?"  
  
"That's exactly right." She was happy she didn't have to clean up after the others for once, and at the fact robin stood up for her. She wondered why because no one else had before. Robin got a smirk on his face and walked over to get his plate she had so kindly made.  
  
"You didn't have to make me anything." he said gratefully.  
  
"Oh but I wanted to." He thought to himself why she insisted on doing everything for him, but no one else, well, maybe everyone else as well, but she enjoyed carrying out tasks for him only.  
  
"Well, thanks, it was cool of you to do that."  
  
"No problem at all." She said smiling. He walked over to the table and sat down to eat.  
  
"Aren't you gonna eat?"  
  
"No not really, I am not hungry, thank you for asking though."  
  
"Hey servant boy can u ya like hurry up and do the dishes so we can leave."  
  
"Shut up, its harder than it looks!"  
  
"What?! Its washing a freakin plate and putting it in the dishwasher! How is that hard,"  
  
"Well, I don't know but I might be able to go faster if you like ya know, help me!  
  
"Fine then, move over." Cyborg started to put the dishes in as beast boy washed. Then beast boy turned up the water, and a little bit splashed over to Cyborg, him seeing the droplets of water coming toward him, he threw the plates up and screamed.  
  
"AAAA,WATER WATER WATER WATER GET IT AWAY GET IT AWAY!" he backed up all the way to the couch where raven had sat down, and hid behind the couch.  
  
"Oh, is Cyborg afraid of a little water, you know that actually explains a lot."  
  
"HELOO! IMA ROBOT!"  
  
"Yes, who doesn't take baths, which explains why you smell so much, its either the fact that you don't shower, or that odorous cologne you wear."  
  
"Excuse me! Don't make fun of my raging stallion cologne!"  
  
"Is that's what its called, more like raging trash can."  
  
"That is sooo it! No one makes fun of that!" he ran at her but as soon as he finished his sentence she mutterd those infamous words.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Synthose." Suddenly the biggest wettest plate flew at his head.  
  
"Ha ya missed me wench!" the other three turned and stared at him, knowing what was coming next. she heard his rude statement and became agitated, then said it again, this time a huge wet plate flung at him and knocked him, luckily, in the head. He fell over and seemed to be KOed. Beast boy walked over to the lifeless robot and looked over him.  
  
"Dude, she got you good." He said, with a smile playing with his lips, trying not to laugh. Suddenly Cyborg grabbed his leg, and was about to fling him across the room but of course, raven was to quick for him, and with her psychic powers, she flung another plate at his hand.  
  
"AAAAAAAA, WHAT ARE YA TRYIGN TO DO KILL ME!" he screamed, and let go of beast boys leg before the plate hit him.  
  
"Excuse me, but your are breaking all the plates raven, may you please fling another inanimate object at Cyborg besides the china, especially the good kind." Starfire said loudly.  
  
"Can we please go to the beach already, I'm getting tired of fighting someone who has a lot to learn about something he does not posses, skill."  
  
"I have skill!" said Cyborg getting up, walking to the couch to get his things.  
  
"Lets just go and do the dishes later." Robin said, putting his plate in the sink. They all agreed and went to the couch, gathered their things and left. Since beast boy, raven, Starfire and Cyborg could fly, someone had to carry robin.  
  
"Ok, which one of you is it gonna be this time." They all had an idea of who should be the one to carry him to the beach, and stared at her earnestly.  
  
"Um, I will do it robin, that is if you do not mind?" she said in coyness.  
  
"Thanks, at least some people have the decency to do something nice for someone else, unlike a few I know."  
  
"oh shut up, ya know ya want it to be her so quit whining." Said Cyborg sarcastically. Robin bushed and knew his statement was true, but tried to hide it.  
  
"No its not that, I mean not like that, im just saying she is the only one here with a heart."  
  
"Ya whatever." Beast boy said knowing that was just a fluke. They all took off leaving the two behind, expecting them to catch up. Robin walked over to Starfire and picked up her stuff and his, then she picked him up by the underarms and flew up to the pretty blue sky going as fast as she could trying to catch up with them. they had flown for around five minutes when they finally got to the beach of their choice. They landed in a nice spot, and since it was like nine in the morning, it wasn't that crowded so they set up a nice little spot for themselves.  
  
"This looks like a cool spot, its by a palm tree, so we got shade, and I take it you will be the one occupying that space" robin said gawking at raven.  
  
"Wow, psychic." She said, she brought her chair over and set it up, sat down and pulled out her book.  
  
"Ya ok whatever, are we gonna play or what?" said beast boy. The others ignored raven knowing she would have done that anyway, and went over to a spot to set up the volleyball net. Cyborg and beast boy put up the poles, and robin and Starfire put up the net.  
  
"So, who's gonna be one who's team this time." Beast boy asked. The others pointed their attention to robin and Starfire, then with a smirk careless smile on his face Cyborg said.  
  
"Well, that settles it." Beast boy and Cyborg went over to the right side of the net while leaving the other two on the left.  
  
Hooray! I get to be on robins team!  
  
Cyborg had the ball, and started throwing it up and down.  
  
"Are you two ready to know what its like to eat sand?"  
  
"Hey why are you talking to yourself?!"  
  
"Oh so you think I'm gonna be eatin it, well your wrong!" Cyborg jumped up and spiked the ball, robin quickly dived for it, and hit it back up, then Starfire went up and jumped, she hit it back over and so the game continued. The serve went on for a while. Finally, after beast boy hit it far up to the other side, robin ran back, jumped and whacked the ball, then Starfire saw the ball falling to the ground, she quickly ran over and jumped to spike it, but she didn't realize beast boy was there, and slammed it into his face. He stood there for a sec, then said something anyone in his position would have said.  
  
"Look daddy, I can count to three!" he held up five fingers and fell over.  
  
"Oh my goodness, beast boy!" she ran to the other side and knelt down beside him and lifted his head up. Robin and Cyborg surrounded them.  
  
"Dude, ya alright?" Cyborg asked, nothing. They saw his face had the shape of the volleyball indentions, lines everywhere.  
  
"Oh dear, what if I gave him brain damage, maybe he does not remember us! What have I done!" suddenly he opened his eyes, looked up and said.  
  
"Mommy, look at the pretty kiss, can I alien it?" Starfire smiled and gave him a kiss on the head, she knew he meant to say pretty alien, and kiss it. Robin started to chuckle with Cyborg, but when he saw that she had kissed him, he started to think to himself  
  
man, I wish that would have been me, hold on a sec, what am I thinking! That could have given ME brain damage. I need to stop saying things like that!  
  
Starfire lifted beast boy to his feet. She carried him over and sat him on a towel next to raven.  
  
"Please watch him raven, he was hit with the ball, by me, tell him I am sorry." She walked away, and raven looked over to him and smiled for some reason.  
  
"Starfire." she stopped and turned around, "It's no big deal, he doesn't mind, actually I'm sure he is used to it by now." She smiled at her, Starfire smiled back and continued to walk away.  
  
"So, finally someone knocked some sense into you." She looked over at him, seeing him hold up his hand.  
  
"Look, I have 5 fingers!" she looked at him like he was a baby who could talk.  
  
"Ok, maybe she knocked whatever sense you had out off you." She gave him some Pringles, and saw that shut him up, she continued to read her book. Meanwhile Starfire walked up to the others and said she didn't want to play anymore.  
  
"I wish to suspend our activity for I am a danger to my opponents." She said and started to walk off down the beach.  
  
"Starfire, come on it was an accident." Cyborg said.  
  
"Ya, remember what I was telling you on the roof top?" she remembered what he had said.  
  
~"I am glad you enjoyed my presence. It makes me feel needed, but still, I am sure I was boring."  
  
"Why do you always do that, you beat yourself over the head for things you claim to do but don't, you rarely mess up on anything, and when you do you go insane and choke yourself for things you don't deserved to be choked for."~  
  
"I do remember but this was my fault, I do deserve to be upset with myself, I should have been more careful." She walked off further down the beach and pondered for a while. Cyborg and robin watched her walk away, and realizing there was nothing they could say to make her feel better, Cyborg went over and sat next to beast boy. Robin however, didn't like to see her sad or upset. He tried to think of something to make her feel better. She finally got an idea and walked the opposite way on the beach and started to look for something. Meanwhile Starfire walked further and further away, the beach was one of the longest they had in that area. She continued to reflect her memories of last night.  
  
~"I am sorry, I knew I should not have bothered you-"  
  
"Starfire, listen to me, you have never hurt me on purpose, laughed at me, annoyed me, or done anything to upset me, you are the coolest person I know, and I love spending time with you, you don't ever have to think you are lesser than anyone else, because to me.you are more than everyone, and believe me when I tell you that, cause I mean it. It.I.I hate to see you in pain, no matter what the form."  
  
"Robin.thank you.you always seem to make me feel much happier than I appear to be most of the time, which might be surprising. When I am with you I feel at peace with myself, and."~  
  
"Beast boy, why did you have to ruin it, I know you did not know, but still, much could have happened." She said to herself, thinking of when he ruined their moment of bliss. She continued walking and saw a small but pretty rock in the sand. She walked over and picked it up, and recognized it from the discovery channel. She was going to open it when suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find robin staring at her smiling.  
  
"Robin, hello." She said, still looking a little gloomy.  
  
"Hey, are you ok now?" he said with care and concern.  
  
"Well, I am still upset for hurting beast boy but I am beginning to feel better."  
  
"Well, I have something for you." He had something in his hand, opened it and she found he had a pretty little sea shell. He handed it to her and she took it with fascination.  
  
"Thank you robin, it is so pretty."  
  
"I thought it would cheer you up."  
  
"Yes, but why a seashell?"  
  
"Well, it represents something. A seashell is from the ocean, and the ocean is peaceful. When I am with you I feel at peace with myself, like I'm home. And I know no matter what, nothing can ruin my time with you." She looked at him and thought he was the most wonderful thing in her life, she felt a tear come to her eye but pushed it back. She remembered about the rock.  
  
"That is sweet of you, and now it is my turn to give you something." She pulled her hand up and gave him the rock.  
  
"Uh, thanks, its cool." He had a puzzled look upon his face.  
  
"This too represents something." He was still confused.  
  
"On the outside is a hard exterior with many rough edges." she took her finger and pointed it at the rock, her finger started to glow, then a small skinny beam of energy struck the rock cutting it in half, robin was surprised thinking he might have gotten hit, but she was careful not to. He opened it and was surprised to see the inside, with beautiful swirly shades of green and blue, overlapping each other with shinny magnificence.  
  
"On the inside, perfect and beautiful in every way, with no flaw in site." They looked one another in the eye trying to guess what the other was thinking. They both smiled and Starfire walked toward him and stood on the side of him. He didn't look at her, he stared forward, then she leaned up and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, then continued to walk back to the place the others were. He was wide eyed and turned around to watch her leave.  
  
Holly crap, what just happened. She kissed me, I don't care if it was on the cheek or not, she still kissed me, why, maybe she was thanking me for the shell  
  
He was happy and turned around and started to hum, making up his own little song, and walked back behind Starfire. They reached the others and saw that beast boy was finally up and about.  
  
"Hey guys." He said, holding his heads slightly feeling the pain. They both noticed that the volleyball marks were gone.  
  
"Beast boy, I am truly sorry for my actions, I promise to be more careful." She said worried he was still badly injured.  
  
"No biggy dude, im fine now, well, maybe I could b a little better, but I was an accident, like ya REALLY wanted to hit me." Cyborg and raven lifted their eyebrows, beast boy turned to look at them, and a sweat mark fell down his face.  
  
"AW COME ON!" he said angrily.  
  
"What the hell did I ever do to you guys!?" Cyborg stood up and put his hand on his chin.  
  
"Hum, lets see, there was that one time you were a squid in the bathtub and I walked in and you squirted that ink shit in my face and I had to spend 20 minutes trying to get it off turning my head into a raisin, the time you were mad at me cause I didn't want to play your stupid guessing game and you walked over and turned my game off when I was on the last level, and then there was a couple days ago you said one of my biggest secrets out loud to everyone, then that one time."  
  
"OK OK! I get it, sorry for asking, now I know I haven't done anything to you!" he pointed to raven, she poked her head above her book and said.  
  
"Lets see, there was the time I was reading one of my favorite books and you ran over to me to show me some stupid trick with your arms and knocked it out of my hand and it fell in the fireplace just before I was on the last chapter, then the time you."  
  
"OH MY FREAKIN GOSH! EVERYONE MAKES MISTAKES! AND YOU ARE GONNA PINPOINT EVERYTHING ON ME, ITS NOT LIKE YOU HAVENT DOEN ANYTHING TO ME!"  
  
"Yes well guess what, you deserved it, and when you didn't we always made up for it, have you ever done that?"  
  
"Ya, when your book went up in flames I gave you ten bucks to get a new one! "  
  
"Excuse me but the book cost 35 dollars."  
  
"Ya well, I was short on cash at the time!"  
  
"Yes, and on a brain to."  
  
"That's it!" he then transformed into a lock ness monster, went over to her and wrapped her up.  
  
"Get off em you lock ness freak!" she yelled, he then flung her in to the water. The others looked at him like he was a psycho dead man and he turned back to normal and laughed!  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA, OOPS! SORRY!" He said, not meaning it. they then saw a black figure rise up out of the water, she walked up to beast boy and said.  
  
"Duck." He didn't understand and it was too late.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Synthose." Suddenly a ball flew at his face once again and knocked him out harder than last time. They all ran over to him and tried to wake him up.  
  
"DUDE, HELLOOOOOO! WAKE UP!" Raven walked over and picked up a towel to dry herself off and smirked at her accomplishment.  
  
"Beast boy are you with us?!" Starfire said.  
  
"RAVEN!" said robin.  
  
"Look I know he did somethin ta really piss you off but seriously, he probably does have brain damage!" Cyborg said, they started to shake him and he woke up and once again said something stupid.  
  
"Hey everyone, look at the stupid demon bitch over there, she's evaporating." Raven heard this and turned around to do something, then robin and Starfire stood up and gave her a seriously devilish stare. She stopped and gathered her things, then without saying anything, she flew off. The others gathered their stuff sadly and realized they couldn't carry all the things with only three people, one of which could not fly.  
  
"Look, I'll carry beast man and his stuff, you guys stay here and watch the rest and I'll be back in like ten minutes." He said, flying off with beast boy and his things in his hands. Then robin and Starfire just sat down on their towels.  
  
"Do you think beast boy will be aright?" she said concerned.  
  
"Ya he always bounces back, and it's not like he hasn't been hit with anything like that before."  
  
"Yes I am sure he will be fine." She looked down and stared at her pretty gift from him, and thought about why he gave it to her in the first place.  
  
Why was it important to him to make me feel better, no one else had, I am so confused, he acts like he likes me but at the same time he does not, maybe this hole thing is in my head  
  
"Robin, I wish to thank you for the shell, it was so very thoughtful of you, no one else would have given me such an item." He turned and looked at her with the same remark.  
  
"Well, no one would have given me something like this either."  
  
She's so smart, I never would of thought of that analogy for her, and she's the beautiful one, not me, and generous and cool and fun and everything I want in.  
  
"Robin, I am a little disappointed about today, we were not here for very long and of course, someone ended up fighting, and I want to apologize for this, it never would have happened if i-"  
  
"Don't start, it wasn't your fault, accidents happen, no one expects you to be perfect, I mean look at beast boy.uh.enough said." They both chuckled a little, and she had a slight smile on her face. Robin thought of something that might make her feel better, but at the same time get her mad, but he was willing to do anything to put a smile back on her face.  
  
"Come with me Starfire, I've got somethin to show you." They got up and walked up to the water.  
  
"How does the water feel?" he asked, she knelt down to check it and it was very cold, because of how early it was.  
  
"It feels very chilly." She said.  
  
"So, do you like ice?" she did not understand the connection but she answered.  
  
"Well, in warm liquids I do." He looked at her and smiled, she looked back and smiled but still confused.  
  
"Well." he walked behind her, "I'm glad you do...because you're gonna be one!" he picked her up and threw her in the water.  
  
"ROBIN!" She yelled, and dropped her seashell in the sand. She flew into the water, and he jumped in after her.  
  
"BBBRRRRRR! ITS-S-S S-O C-C-OLD!" She explained.  
  
"Aw don't tell me Starfire's afraid of a little cold water." he smiled devilishly, she smiled back with the same look and splashed him in the eyes.  
  
"Take that!" she said happily.  
  
"Oh ya well take that!" he splashed back, then they got into a splashing contest for a minute or so and stopped from tiring their arms.  
  
"So is that all you have got Mr. Pretty bird!" she said, robin was shocked for two reasons, one, he had never heard her make a joke like that before, and two, she called him pretty.  
  
"Oh ya, well Mrs. Burnt fire, I got something for you, seriously come closer, I'm not joking." She swam close to him, he looked and smiled. He then jumped up and dunked her head under water. She came up gasping for air.  
  
"Robin, that was not fair! You lied to me!" she said angrily but still having fun.  
  
"Aw I'm sorry." He said, sounding serious but not meaning it at the same time.  
  
"No, now you will be!" she jumped and dunked him under the water. He came up laughing.  
  
"Now you're getting it!" she smiled and was having fun, but then she started to think, and robin asked what she was thinking about.  
  
"Yo star, anything wrong?" he said concerned.  
  
"Where is your rock?"  
  
"Mine is on the towel, why?" she got a very upset and shocked look upon her face.  
  
"Were is my seashell!" she swam over to the sand and got up and frantically started searching for it. robin was close behind her, but not looking.  
  
"Starfire its ok I can get you another one." She was still running around like crazy trying to find it.  
  
"No, that one was special! I need to find it!" she sat down and started to dig. Robin looked at her in complete baffled ness and walked over to her, knelt down on the left side of her, and put his hand on her shoulder, then saw she was crying.  
  
"Starfire, why are you crying, its only a seashell, ill go look for another one."  
  
"NO, I WANT MY SEASHELL! I DO NOT NEED ANOTHER ONE, THAT ONE IS SPECIAL, GIVEN TO ME BY YOU!" She was still tearing up and digging, when she came upon something, it was the shell.  
  
"I found it!" she went over to the water and washed it off, held it up to her face and kissed it. Robin was completely shocked. Why was she doing all of that? It was a silly little sea shell, there are tons more, why that one? He walked over to her and turned her around and used his hand to lift her face up to his.  
  
"Starfire, it was just a sea shell, I could have gotten you another, probably one that looked just like it."  
  
"No, this was the one you had given to me, and this is the one I want, no other can take this ones place." They stared at each other, neither of them smiling. Just looking into the others perfect face, Starfire still wondering what his eyes looked like under their. Her face seemed to get closer to his, she was trying to see if she could maybe see through the mask because it was cloth, but she found nothing. She saddened up and looked down.  
  
"Well, I should go put the shell in my bag, maybe it will be safe there." She backed up a few steps and walked over to it putting her shell away. He followed behind her and sat down on his towel, she did the same. They then saw Cyborg returning with, surprisingly, raven. She looked mad still, but not like before.  
  
"Hey, why are you two all wet?" he questioned in a funny tone.  
  
"Nothing! We didn't get to go swimming so we thought one little dip wouldn't hurt." Cyborg walked over to him and whispered into his ear.  
  
"So, did you two make out in the sand too!?" robin blushed and pushed him off, he just chuckled and went off.  
  
"Let's get going huh." Cyborg said, walking over to the volleyball net and taking the polls. Raven said nothing and took the net and one of the bags. They flew off again, then Starfire picked hers up, robin picked his up, walked over to her and smiled.  
  
"Hey thanks for dragging me everywhere, it must be annoying." He said.  
  
"Not at all, id rather carry you than anyone else." They smiled, she picked him up by the underarms and flew off to their tower.  
  
End chapter 4  
  
Next chapter.. 


	5. ch5bedroom

#5, oh ya im on a role!!!! here u go!  
  
They reached the tower in a few minutes, five tops. Starfire landed and set robin down in front of the door.  
  
"Hey, do you know what time it is?" he asked her.  
  
"No I do not, let us go up and see." she stood there waiting for him to go through the door, but he held out his hand and faced it towards the door.  
  
"Ladies first." He smiled, and she did too, she walked past him and he followed. They went up to the kitchen and saw that raven, beast boy and Cyborg were fighting over who was gonna do the dishes.  
  
"Look, I don't know who you are, but I am not doing the dishes! They aren't even mine!" beast boy said, still a little woozy from being knocked in the face by his dark eerie teammate.  
  
"Dude, it's me! C-y-b-o-r-g! Cyborg! Snap out of it!" he yelled, with a vein popping up on his forehead.  
  
"Excuse me, but I think I would remember if I've seen someone.like you" he said insultingly.  
  
"Excuse me! What the hell is that supposed to mean!" he said getting angrier by the second.  
  
"Hey, who is that, I recognize her, who could forget a woman like that?" He said looking at Starfire. She was surprised, but did not get upset because he did remember her, which was good, he has no idea what he is talking about, and he called her pretty again. She just walked up to him and said happily,  
  
"Hello, I am flattered you remembered me, do you remember my name?" robin looked at beast boy like he was Hitler and started walking a little closer to the two.  
  
"Starfire right?" robin looked at him with suspicion, he felt like something was different about him, sure he got hit and kinda lost his mind, but he had clearly gained most of it back, what was he doing?  
  
"Yes, this is wonderful! You have gained most of your memory." He walked up a little closer to her and said with a grin on his face,  
  
"Why is your name Starfire? Shouldn't it be something like, Sexyfire?" He said slyly. She was completely shocked and felt violated. Robin thought he was gonna pull a black widow and eat him, but just blurted words of anger and jealousy.  
  
"Excuse me, who the hell do you think you are! No one talks to my.friend like that! She doesn't belong to you, she belongs to.uh.no one!" Starfire smiled, then walked up to Beastboy with her hands behind her back.  
  
"Beast Boy."  
  
"Yes, my pretty flame of love." She took her hand and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. He fell to the floor. Robin looked quite happy with this, but started thinking to himself.  
  
Damn, I was about to say she was my woman and she belonged to me, crap, I gotta stop watchin those gang movies  
  
"Nice hit Star that should do it." Cyborg said, walking over to beast boy and leaning over to his side, turning him over. His eyes were swirly and his mouth was wide open with drewl dripping out the side. It kind of grossed them out, but Cyborg started to shake him, he finally awoke, looking up at the robot man.  
  
"Hey, uh, dude, what are you doing, this isn't a will and grace episode ok." Hearing this, Cyborg quickly let go and sprung up.  
  
"QUEER!" he said running off to his room.  
  
"Man, what's his problem?"  
  
"Along with me.you." Raven said over at the table. He looked over to her and didn't understand the reference.  
  
"What, why you mad at me?" he walked over to her and stood there waiting for an answer.  
  
"I take it you are still brainless, there is nothing to put in, and nothing to knock out." She said, smiling on the inside, realizing that was a smart- alecky remark.  
  
"Excuse em! What is your problem!?" he then stopped and felt his face; it was a little hot and felt painful.  
  
"Hey, who's the jerk who hit me!" robin quickly walked over to him and stood in front of him and said quickly,  
  
"I did, you were kinda out of it so I hit you to get you back into it, sorry." Starfire looked at him in utter shock. Why did he do that?  
  
What is he doing, he was not the one who hit beast boy, I did.  
  
"Well, that explains it, shit you pack a hard punch."  
  
"Uh thanks." He turned and looked over to Starfire and smiled. She smiled slightly but felt something wrong with her eyes. For the craziest reason she felt like crying. She tried to stop herself but couldn't do it, and it fell slowly down her cheek. Robin looked at her completely astounded by this, not to mention confounded on why she was in the first place.  
  
"Starfire? What's wrong?" he asked, somewhat worried he had done something wrong.  
  
"Oh nothing, I just have something in my eye, I have to go." She ran off out to her room. Beast boy had the stupidest look on his face, basically out of confusion.  
  
"What the hell, no one ever tells me what goes on in this house!" raven looked up annoyed with him already.  
  
"You really are a clueless mindless brainless piece of work aren't you." raven said, even admitting to herself that was a bit harsh.  
  
"OMG! Why the hell do you all gang up on me! If I was Starfire, I'd probably leave for ever! If I was Cyborg I would probably break down the entire tower, but I'm me, so I am gonna go and act like nothing happened, you stupid demon bitch." Ravens eyes widened tremendously, she looked up angrily and stared at him confused.  
  
"Ya that's right, when you hit me I wasn't unconscious, I just did that so I could see if I could get some positive attention, but all you did was leave me there. You didn't give a shit about what happened to me did you.no I didn't think so, so I'm gonna go now and be ignored like I usually am anyways." He stood there for a second, looking at her reaction. She set her book down and looked down, feeling a little guilty. Robin was aware of what was going on but he wasn't paying close enough attention because he was thinking about Starfire. Then something hit him, if beast boy wasn't really unconscious, then he really did say those purvey comments to Starfire, he turned to him and ran at him and knocked him to the floor.  
  
"Dude, get the hell off a me!" he said wiggling to get away, but it was useless, robin had him completely pinned to the ground.  
  
"So you weren't unconscious when you told Starfire her name should have been Sexyfire! And called her YOUR pretty flame of love!" he started to squeeze him, and beast boy started to wine.  
  
"Dude! Ok, I did do that, but I didn't mean any of it, I was just trying to get a rise out of you, I kinda knew you were gonna get mad since you." he stopped to look up at the boy wonder, who for some reason, lost all anger in his face. He got up and stood there for a second, thinking.  
  
what am I doing.why am I being so defensive over her, she isn't mine.but.I don't want her to be anyone else's.why.  
  
Beast boy got up and stared at him, still a little intimidated by him, and walked off to his room, to think about a few things. Raven looked up at robin and said to him in a monotone,  
  
"Why did you stop strangling him, he did commit sexual harassment to your 'friend' in case you didn't hear that." He stood there and looked at her. He realized her sarcasm to what he had said earlier.  
  
"What is wrong with me." he said, not caring that raven was there.  
  
"Isn't it obvious." raven picked up her book and stood up.  
  
"What do you mean, it's obvious?"  
  
"Ok, lets recap shall we, you love spending time with her, you are jealous when any male so much as talks to her, positive or negative, your protective, and you hate it when she's not around, what do you think I mean." She walked passed him to her dark room, where no one had ever seen. He watched her leave, and then looked down, he remembered she had been crying, how could he forget such a thing, he ran down the hall to her room, and put his ear up against the door to hear something, anything, but there was nothing. He knocked on the door, still nothing. So he got up his nerve and walked in. he looked around and there she was on her bed, sleeping. He walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed, of course she was sleeping on the opposite side of the bed with her feet on the pillow, and her head hanging over the side at the end. He was sitting there, watching her sleep, looking at how peaceful she looked. He then got up and went to the end of the bed, where her head was located, he knelt down to her face, sitting on his feet, not his bottom. He looked at her long red hair, and took his right glove off and set it to the side of him, and started to slide his fingers in between the silky strands. He thought to himself, trying to figure out why she cried when he told beast boy he had smacked him, there was no reason to. He then got closer to her upside down face, and continued to play with her hair. He then forgot how sad she looked, and started to think of how beautiful she was when she smiled. Once again he got closer to her face, then, finally, for the first time, his lips touched hers, unintentionally, but he didn't care, he kissed her, Mary Jane /Spider man style. It only lasted a second, he then realized what he had done and sprung back and got up, he thought to himself why he was doing that, what possessed him to do such a crazy noble task. He then saw her eye start to squeeze and realized she was going to wake up. He ran to the door but by the time he touched the handle, she arose. He just stood there thinking again  
  
ok dude, if you stay still and don't move, she wont see you!  
  
She looked over to the door after yawning and saw him. She thought she was just dreaming, so she need to make sure she wasn't.  
  
"Robin?!" she said, realizing it was real.  
  
"Uh, hey there, I was just gonna come see you and you were sleepin, I was just about to leave, so um, are you ok?" hey started to sweat a little.  
  
"Well, yes I am ok now. I thank you for asking me, you did not have to check up on me." She said smiling.  
  
"Well, no prob, uh I have to go, take a shower so uh, ill see you later ok." He said wanting to leave but stay at the same time.  
  
"Yes, of course, I will see you around." She said, not wanting him to leave either.  
  
"Well bye!" he ran out the door and to the bathroom.  
  
That was funny; he seemed a little tense like he was hiding something from me he did not want to say  
  
She got up and was fixing her bed. She looked on the floor and noticed something green. She walked over to it and couldn't believe what she said, it was Robin's glove. She picked it up and stared at it.  
  
Oh my gosh, why Is his glove over here, it looks to me he was standing, or sitting in front of me, but why would he take his glove off, I do not understand  
  
She walked over to the door and left to go to the bathroom. She arrived and knocked on the door, she heard he was in there, and sure enough he opened the door, but she was not expecting what she had seen. He was standing in nothing but a towel over his bottom half, holding it with his hand. She started to blush because she had never seen him without clothing on before, and she was completely off guard. She held out her hand to reveal the dark green glove. Robin just stood there with a blank expression on his face, trying to make something up as an excuse.  
  
"Uh.thanks.I uh.was gonna slap you with it but thought it would be really mean so I threw it cause I got mad at myself and I I I walked and tripped and got more upset and I forgot about the glove so I was gonna leave then you woke up and ya now I'm here." He snatched the glove and shut the door really quickly, then opened it and said,  
  
"Uh sorry, didn't mean to slam the door in your face, thanks." And shut the door again. Starfire looked down thinking why he would even consider hitting her with anything in the first place. She started to cry but stopped herself and went to the living room where she found raven reading as usual. She walked over and sat on the chair at the kitchen table and put her head on the table. Raven looked over and suspected something was wrong. She closed her book and walked over to the table and sat next to her.  
  
"Hello Raven." Starfire said still with her head in on the table.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Raven said in her usually voice, but with a hint of concern.  
  
"Well, not necessarily. I am having a thought I can not figure out. Will you assist me please?"  
  
"Sure, what's the thought?" she asked, setting her book down on the table, ready to listen. Starfire lifted her head and spoke utterly confused.  
  
"Well, I was sleeping, and I woke up to see robin at the door, leaving, he said he just came to check up on me and, so I told him I was fine and he said alright and left for the shower. Then I saw his glove on the floor at the end of my bed, where I sleep, it was close to where my face was located, so I took it to him and he said he was going to hit me to wake me up but didn't and threw the glove down and walked to the door, he said he tripped and forgot about the glove. I do not understand, any of this. It sounded unbelievable, like he was hiding something from me. I also remember feeling something on my face before I woke up, a very faint feeling and it was near the lower part of my face. Please tell me your thoughts." She said and finished by setting her head back on the table. Raven looked at her and rolled her eyes, although Starfire didn't see that.  
  
"Well, lets go threw it one at a time. first of all, I have a sixth sense about a lot of things, so if I tell you something, don't get upset if the answer isn't what you want to hear or that I am wrong, because in case you haven't noticed, I am psychic."  
  
"Yes of course." She lifted her head and stared with great interest.  
  
"First off, he came to see you because he wanted to know why you were crying. Second, he was in your room for a lot longer than you think, his glove was off and by your bed because he was playing with something of yours, preferably your hair, he then might have touched your face with his hand, which is the faint feeling you felt, and he maybe just forgot about his glove and left because he didn't want to disturb you, and he lied because he wasn't gonna admit he was watching you and supposedly playing with your hair because it would be pretty embarrassing. So did that help?" she looked down at her book and picked it up opening it. Starfire looked at her so confused and surprised and happy, she had no idea what she was feeling. So many things at once, she wanted to ask raven what it was, but she couldn't, she was afraid of the answer for some reason.  
  
"Yes, that did help, thank you for your time." she got up and left for her room again. Raven looked up and shook her head in disappointment because she didn't like to see her friends go threw such confusing pain, sure she never shows it, but she does care about them. She then started to think of what had happened earlier wit beast boy.  
  
"Ya that's right, when you hit me I wasn't unconscious, I just did that so I could see if I could get some positive attention, but all you did was leave me there. You didn't give a shit about what happened to me did you.no I didn't think so, so I'm gonna go now and be ignored like I usually am anyways."  
  
Why would he say that..he isn't ignored.but...why would he want positive attention from, me  
  
She just stopped thinking about it and red her book as usual.  
  
End of chapter 5  
  
Next chapter. 


	6. ch6park

This 1 is a little shorter sorry!!!!!!! here u go...  
  
The tower was very quiet that day. It was around 3:00 PM. Not much was going on, and everyone kept to themselves. Raven was in her room, doing who knows what, Cyborg was in the gym, Beastboy was, as usual, playing video games, Robin was in his room watching his own TV, and Starfire, in her room, sat on her bed pondering. She had so many mixed feelings, she just couldn't handle trying to hold them in. but she didn't not want to let them go. She had never been so confused in her life. She was a very smart person, why could she not figure this out? Suddenly she heard a knock at the door. She walked over to it and opened it, there was beast boy standing there smiling. She looked at him a little angrily remembering what happened that morning.  
  
"Yes Beastboy, what can assist you with?" she said straight forward.  
  
"Look I am really sorry ok, I was just fooling around, but it wasn't that funny, please don't be mad anymore." He looked at her ashamed, admitting to himself it was a little rude what he had said.  
  
"Well, alright then, you are forgiven."  
  
"Cool, so can I ask, why is everyone like, totally quiet and keeping to themselves?" he asked, she looked at him baffled.  
  
"I do not know, I myself am a little quiet as well." Her face suddenly turned into a very low frown.  
  
"Dude, you ok?" he asked stepping into her room and walking to the bed to sit.  
  
"Well, no I am not, I have a problem, but I do not wish to share it at this time, I am sorry." She stood there at the door, just thinking.  
  
"Aw come on, please tell me, I'm bored and got nothing to do, besides, you look like you need someone to talk to." He smiled at her; she slowly walked over to the bed and sat down.  
  
"Well, I have a feeling I can not explain, and it is bothering me."  
  
"Hm, well what kinda feeling is it?"  
  
"Well, I feel happy yet sad, and sick, but in a good way, I feel big, and small at the same time, I feel so many things at once, it is confusing to me."  
  
"Hey, that's not hard to figure out; it's a very common emotion a lot of people feel."  
  
"What is it called?"  
  
"Love." He said smiling.  
  
"What? Love?" she looked at him so shocked and unbelieving, she didn't know what to think.  
  
"So, you love a certain, someone?" he smirked trying to make her say it.  
  
"No I do not love anyone!" she said in denial.  
  
"Starfire, its not a bad thing, love is cool, I guess."  
  
"But this cannot be love, can it, I must go gather my thoughts, I shall go to my room." She got up and ran out the door. Beast boy looked at the door waiting for her to come back in, which she did. She walked in slowly, and blushed.  
  
"OH, this IS my room." She said.  
  
"Uh, ya maybe I should go huh." He got up and walked out the door. Before he did, she stopped him by saying,  
  
"Thank you beast boy, you have been most helpful." He smiled and left. She stood there, thinking, could it really be?  
  
Love, this is what it feels like? I have never felt like this before, maybe beast boy is correct, I am in.love  
  
She ran out the door to Robin's room. She knew it was true, she did love him, she was finally able to admit it to herself, now she had to figure out how she was going to tell him. She slowly stopped and knocked on his door. He answered, happy to see her.  
  
"Uh, hey." He said looking down a little, still thinking about what he did in her room, and still feeling bad about slamming the door in her face, not to mention lying to her.  
  
"Hello, are you clean now?" she leaned over to him and smelt him, he smelt very nice, like cologne, expensive cologne, most likely Truth by Calvin Klein. He blushed a little. She leaned back and he looked up at her.  
  
"Uh ya I'm done. Look I am real sorry I slammed the door in hour face, your not mad at me are you?" he looked a little serious.  
  
"It is alright, you did not hit me, so it is fine." She smiled and continued.  
  
"I was hoping perhaps you would join me and take a walk in the park?" she looked down, waiting for the answer she wanted.  
  
"Uh sure, I'd like that." He walked out of his room and they both walked down the hall into the kitchen. Then Starfire had an idea, she put her hand on his shoulder to stop him from walking. He turned around, she dropped her hand down and spoke.  
  
"Instead of walking or taking the bus, would you like to fly?" she smiled. He stopped and kinda blushed.  
  
"Sure if you wanna." They smiled at each other and walked all the way up to the rooftop and of course, Starfire was reluctant to let him even go near the edge with out her right there. He stood in front of her, she put her hands under his arms and jumped off the side of the building and flew towards the park. Since they did live on the island, they flew over water, and Starfire thought of another kind gesture to make her so called "lover" happy, she flew very close to the water, robin thought she would drop him, but of course she did not. He put his finger in the water and let it slide through the pristine blue liquid, and watched the water splash up to them, getting slightly wet. They both started to laugh, but as soon as they began, there was a boat in front of them and Starfire flew upward, suspending their fun. They then passed the shore and flew toward the park, located near the center of the city. They found a nice spot by a pond and landed. There weren't very many people there, which is what she wanted. There were three ducks swimming in the water, and barely visible fish swimming around as well. There also were many trees everywhere, along a pathway leading around the park. They walked over to the path way and continued down the path looking around and just making small talk.  
  
"I like being out here, this place also helps me clear my mind, but I don't get to come here much, so that's kinda why I'm always on the roof."  
  
"I to like coming here, I have been here three times this week, it is very peaceful here, I understand why you would come to such a place and relax."  
  
"Ya this place IS very relaxing, especially when in the evening." He looked over to the side of him and in the grass he saw a swing, she then looked and saw it as well.  
  
"Robin, may we go over to the swing set, I do not mean to be childish but."  
  
"Its ok, I was gonna ask the same thing. And look, they're two, that's perfect." But of course they both wished there was only one. They walked over and she sat on the right one, and he on the left. They both began to swing themselves up, low at first and slightly higher each few seconds.  
  
"Hey, you wanna have a jumping contest?" he asked looking over at her.  
  
"Of course, that's sound fun." They both began to swing harder to get higher, and robin soon leaped off, and surprisingly went very far. He landed with utter grace, like he usually does.  
  
"Try and beat that!" he smiled and yelled over to the still swinging foreigner.  
  
"Here I go!" she then jumped off and was about to land a foot in front of Robin, but before she touched the ground, she thrusted forward and flew past him, furthering her jump length.  
  
"Hey, no fair you cheater, you can't use flight!" he yelled over to her slightly laughing. She then landed about ten feet ahead of him.  
  
"I am victorious!" she yelled back. She then ran over to him, laughing.  
  
"That is so not fair!" he smiled at her, but sound a little serious, because as everyone knows, he hates to lose.  
  
"I know, would you like to try again?" he looked at her and smirked.  
  
"As long as a certain someone doesn't use her certain type of power to win a certain game she is playing with a certain sore loser, then sure." They both laughed and went over to the swing set. Robin sat on his, but when Starfire sat on hers, it suddenly broke, and she fell to the ground. He then got up and went over to her and picked her up.  
  
"You ok?" he said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Yes, I am fine, is there any dirt on my skirt?" she asked and turned around, but still looking at him. He looked down at her skirt, and blushed.  
  
Wow.ok I am aloud to have my little purvey moment every now and then, but I have to say this.she has a NICE ass.note to self, wash mouth out when we get home.  
  
He realized there was a dirt spot on her skirt and said aloud.  
  
"Uh ya a little bit right there." He pointed and turned a slightly darker red. She spun in circles trying to see, but failed.  
  
"I can not see it, please assist me." She didn't realize the exact words until she felt his hand on her bottom wiping it off. She then took a step forward shocked she even said something like that and his hand fell, she then turned around still with her hands on her butt.  
  
"Ah yes that should do it, I thank you for your abetment." She said nervously. They stood there both turning red, not knowing what do now that there was only one swing. Sure they were both thinking the same thing, but were afraid to ask, until one of them got the courage.  
  
"So, would you like to sit on the swing, I can push you." Robin said, with the redness slowly fading from his face.  
  
"Of course, if you do not mind." She walked over to the swing and sat, and then robin walked over and grabbed her waist, pulled back, and pushed her. She swung back and forth with him pushing her, lightly of course. She smiled, thinking how careful he was. Robin however was thinking about why she asked him to go with her in the first place. She could have asked the others as well, why him? He decided to be get up his nerve and ask her. As she swung back he grabbed her waist and slowly walked forward stopping her. She was surprised what he had done and began to feel nervous. He continued to hold her, and leaned into her ear and asked.  
  
"Starfire, why did you ask me to come here with you, I mean, what about the others?"  
  
That sounded a little rude, uh!  
  
"I'm no saying I don't wanna be here cause I really do, but I was just wondering." She didn't want to tell him the honest truth, so she made something up.  
  
"Well, earlier you looked a little tense, so I thought bringing you would relax your nerves." She said slightly nervously.  
  
"Oh, well, thanks, it helped a lot." They both smiled and he continued to push her. It went on for a couple of minutes, maybe three or four minutes. Starfire stopped herself and got up. She turned around and said to robin,  
  
"Would you like to go for a walk?" she looked at him smiling with here pretty red lips. He agreed and they began to walk down the stone pathway. There were lots of trees, and so there was a lot of shade. It was fairly hot, around 95 degrees. So around a minute after they started to walk, Starfire felt like sitting down.  
  
"It is very hot outside, would you like to sit under a tree?"  
  
"Sure, I'm a little hot." They walked over to a nice big tree and sat next to each other. They started to make small talk, not knowing what to say to the other.  
  
"Hey, uh star, can I ask you a question?" robin asked a little resentful.  
  
"Of course, anything."  
  
"Why did you cry when I told Beast boy I hit him?" Starfire froze, once again trying to think of an excuse.  
  
"I thought it was very kind of you, and you did not have to do that, I guess it is just, not many people would be willing to take my faults, but you did." She smiled at him lovingly. He smiled lovingly and wanted to say something but didn't get the chance because she interrupted.  
  
"You have so much to worry about, and you have such responsibility, and yet you still find the time to do these kind gestures for me, I guess I felt guilty not doing anything for you." She began to frown. He then opened his mouth.  
  
"That's not true at all, you help out a lot. Sure I have responsibility, but star, you make my life easier, you cook for me, you break up bickering, which is something I seriously don't need, and you worry about me much more then the others do. What makes you think you do nothing for me?"  
  
"I do not know it just seems you do more than all of us put together, and it makes me feel unhelpful and useless."  
  
"Star, to be totally honest, you make my life A LOT easier than you think. When I'm around you, everything seems.right, like I don't have a care in the world. No one else can do that for me. Only you." They both began to blush.  
  
"You mean a lot to my life, whether you wanna believe it or not, you do."  
  
"You also mean a lot to mine as well." They both sat there staring at each other, not knowing what to do. They both had the exact same thoughts, kiss her/him. that's all they wanted, but they cant read minds, what if one of them did, how would the other react, then suddenly a pretty bird landed a foot in front of them both. They looked at it and as suddenly as it appeared, it flew off. They watched it fly away, and Starfire noticed it was a dove, the love bird, which seemed like a sign to her. She turned to robin.  
  
"Robin." she said softly.  
  
"Yeah." He didn't look at her, he just stared of at the bird. Starfire then leaned over, and planted a sweet kiss on his cheek, a few centimeters away from his lips, she continued to kiss his skin for around four seconds, and went back into her original position. He sat there wide eyed, still looking forward, with his mouth slightly opened. She then got up and started slowly walking, then turned around.  
  
"Do you wish to join me?" she stood there smiling.  
  
"Uh, ya sure." Still caught off guard, he got up and walked side by side with her. They were very silent, and Starfire, resentful, asked robin a question.  
  
"Would you like to go back now?" she didn't want to, but she thought of nothing else to do.  
  
"Uh, sure, why not." He said, also not wanting to leave. Starfire then walked behind him, grabbed him and flew off to the tower. They didn't say anything during the short trip, and Starfire did not fly close to the water like last time. They got to the island within minutes and walked up to the door. Starfire went in first, and robin watched her, and then followed.  
  
End of chapter 6  
  
Next chapter. 


	7. ch7going somewhere

#7!!!!!!!!!! yay! Here u go! I wont b able 2 update ch. 8 4 a few days, I kinda have 2 write it!  
  
Starfire and robin entered the kitchen seeing Cyborg playing his video. He seemed extremely frustrated about it though.  
  
"Damn Damn Damn!" he said standing up and pressing every button on the controller. Robin and Starfire just chuckled under their breath.  
  
"NOOOOO WAYYYYY!" He then threw the controller down and it busted.  
  
"DUDE! THAT IS THE THIRD ONE THIS MONTH!" Beast boy said entering the room, screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Ya well I don't care, its not like we can't go by any more, and this game sucks ass! I'm neva playin it again!" he then stormed off, but then stopped, noticing Starfire and robin together. He then walked over to the two and was going to ask a question until beast boy interrupted.  
  
"Helllooooooooo, dude, you were the one who was havin a hissy fit unless we bought it and told me it was the greatest game ever!" they then got in each others faces and started to bicker and yell at the same time. Starfire then ran over to them and split them up.  
  
"Please friends, do not worry, we can go buy a new one correct?" Cyborg and beast boy both gave her a mean snicker, and then continued to mock each other from behind her back. Cyborg then walked over to robin and leaned into his ear.  
  
"So, where did you guys go to, a strip club with her as the special guest!?" he started to laugh hysterically and robins face once again turned red, but tried to keep his anger in.  
  
"Noooo, we just went to the park, she invited me because she thought I was stressed about something, I WONDER WHY!" He turned and gave him an evil look.  
  
"Dude, chill, I was just messin with ya!" he then put his arm on robins shoulder.  
  
"Come on, I promise I wont ride ya if ya tell me what went down over there."  
  
"Fine, but you promised!" They then walked over into the hall.  
  
"So, just in simple terms, wadidja do?"  
  
"Well, we walked around, talking most of the time, we weren't there for very long, and we messed around don the swings, we had a contest to see who could jump the furthest, then her swing broke, so I volunteered to push her, so I did, then we went and sat under a tree and talked, that's about it." he said this very quickly and Cyborg felt he was leaving something out.  
  
"And." he said using his hand to exaggerate.  
  
"And what, that's it."  
  
"Pu leeeez! There's tons more! Wadidja ya guys talk about, and you said her swing broke, didja help her up?"  
  
"Well, we just talked about uh, small talk you know, like how peaceful the park is and stuff, just dumb things like that, and of course I helped her up when she fell. She uh, had some dirt on her skirt, and she asked me to, uh..help her get it off." Cyborg's eyes widened.  
  
"Dude, you telling me you touched her ass!" he said it a little loud. Starfire looked over to where they were, she thought it was nothing and continued to flip through the channels, which she had began doing when the other two went in the hall. Beast boy over heard and walked over to the other boys. He then leaned in and said in a low tone,  
  
"You.touched her.." He was cut off by robin.  
  
"Yes ok, she asked me to get dirt off for her so I did, its not like I wanted 2!"  
  
well, maybe I did but still  
  
"Dude this is awesome! You two gettin a little touchy feely now are ya!" they both began to laugh, but stopped when they saw robin getting angry.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it, every time I tell you something you throw it in my face! Now you know why you never know what's going on!" he then stormed off into the living room and sat on the couch with star. She turned to him and smiled, he returned. Beast boy and Cyborg decided to leave them alone, but went to get something, which turned out to be a small camera. They set it up quietly so the two on the couch wouldn't notice. They then went off to the gym, laughing along the way. Meanwhile robin for once had an idea to do something with Starfire.  
  
"Hey star, you wanna watch a movie?" she then smiled, knowing he asked her for once to do something, instead of her running to him for entertainment.  
  
"ABSOULTELY!" She said aloud, tuning red, thinking how desperate that sounded.  
  
"Wow, um ok then, I wanna see this movie, but I don't know if you would watch, since it's kinda scary."  
  
"Oh, well, we all have to grow up some time right; I shall watch this so called scary movie, what is the title of the flick called?"  
  
"Seven." She remembered a movie like that one time they were in blockbuster, she red the back of the cover, and told herself she wouldn't be caught dead watching something like that, but for him she would do anything.  
  
"Yes, I have heard of this movie, it is scary, yes, absolutely, it sounds.fun, let us potato the couch and watch It." he then got up and walked over to the DVD player and popped the movie in.  
  
"You wanna get anything to eat? We got tons of popcorn and soda." He said walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, I shall, do not worry, I can get it myself." She got up and walked over and was stopped by robin.  
  
"No, I'll get it for you"  
  
"No, I will get it myself, I am capable."  
  
"NO I am gonna get it for you ok, just go sit down."  
  
"No, I can get it myself, thank you anyway."  
  
"No!'  
  
"Yes!" she then flew up into the air and over him to the fridge. He then had a frustrating look on his face, but laughed, why does she always have to do things herself?  
  
"Star, why do you insist on doing everything yourself, I could have gotten it, I was up, after all." She then opened the refrigerator and got her 'orange' soda.  
  
"I like to do things myself, it makes me feel independent. I do not like having people wait on me hand and foot, I feel guilty." She then walked over to the couch passing him by, and sat down. He then went over to the microwave and put the popcorn in for three minutes.  
  
"You know, when people do nice things for others, it makes them feel good too, so when you wont let anyone do anything for you, it makes us feel we cant do anything nice for you, and that were taking advantage of you." She then began to think this was true.  
  
"I am sorry, but I have never appreciated being waited on, it makes me feel bad, it is not that I do not appreciate what people do, its just, I don't like when they do it."  
  
"But why, I love it when people do things for me, it means they're thinking of me." She then started to think about that as well. He also thought about it, she was CONSTANTLY doing things for him, but not usually for anyone else, what does that mean? The popcorn was done and robin got out a bowl, pored it in and went over and sat next to her. He pressed play and the movie began. Starfire knew she was going to scream, so she moved a little closer to him. He saw her move in and got a little happier. The movies started out not as bad as she thought it would, but she was still waiting for a moment to scream. She jumped several times and robin laughed inwardly. She wasn't eating much, nor did she drink even half of her soda. Then, finally, there was finally a part in the movie she screamed over, it was the part where the sloth victim was thought to be dead, but then leaped up and was alive.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed, jumping over to robin and squeezing his face into her neck. She was squishing him a little too hard and his face began to hurt. He said in a low unclear tone,  
  
"Star, can you please not break my face, its kinda important." She then realized what was going on and immediatly let go.  
  
"I am so sorry robin, I did not mean to harm you!" she felt bad and wanted to leave but didn't.  
  
"Its ok, I kinda knew you were gonna do that, but not like THAT." He emphasized when he said 'that.'  
  
She smells nice, but this time its something more, huh huh huh  
  
"Hey, are you wearing any perfume?" he asked wanting to know what that irresistible smell was.  
  
"Yes, it is something called Obsession by Calvin Klein, I enjoy the odor it gives off."  
  
"Ya I like it to, you smell, Obsessionized." He then began thinking to himself again.  
  
Omg that smells so, well, sexy  
  
"Thank you for your compliment." She was still a little shaky from the previous scene, and robin felt a little guilty making her go though that.  
  
"Look Starfire, you wanna watch something else, it seems a little too much for you to handle."  
  
"N-N-NO, I can w-w-watch it, I am f-f-fine!" she said, constantly alert, she didn't wanna have a panic attack again, it was a little embarrassing.  
  
"No were gonna watch something else. I don't wanna freak you out ok." He got up, but was stopped when she got up and grabbed his arm.  
  
"No, I can handle it, do not choose another movie, this one is fine, I need to grow up and stop being such a little girl." She then went in front of him and pushed him down on the couch. He was al little surprised by her assertiveness.  
  
"DO NOT worry about me being scared, we come across villains all the time, I think I can handle It." she then sat back down, and they continued to watch the movie. They didn't talk much, and oddly enough, she didn't scream again. Butt here was a reason she was so quiet, she had fallen asleep on the couch, without him realizing it. She was almost up right, so it looked like she was just slouching. He then looked over and got a little clueless, he didn't know what to do, leave or wake her so she could go to her own bed. He then realized he could have done something nicer than both, so he stopped the movie. He got up and carefully picked up Starfire, sleeping peacefully, and went to her room. He got there and walked in, her room was such a neat and peaceful place to be in. he walked over and set her gently down on the bed, the wrong way, since that is how she sleeps. He sat there for a while, thinking about earlier when she was sleeping. She looked so perfect. He then leaned down, intentionally this time, and kissed her forehead. He didn't want to leave, but he had to, so he got up and walked out the door. He walked down the hall to his room and entered, he went strait for his bed and he lay there thinking about so my things. He still wondered why she cried over him when he fell off the roof, why she wanted the sea shell so much, why she cried cause of what he did for her when Beastboy asked who hit him, why she insists on doing everything with him, what is the connection? He didn't want to think what he wanted, because he too was in denial. He couldn't come out and say she liked him, because he seriously didn't think so, even though there was so much evidence in front of him. He just leaned over to his side and went to sleep. He thought about her so much, he finally had a dream about her.(dream...  
  
------Starfire had on a torn up top and bottom, like Beyonce in the destiny's child video "survivor" but hers was purple. Robin was at the end of the beach, wearing jeans with his shirt off, but still with his mask on. About half a mile down, walking, she too was walking toward here he was. They didn't see each other at first but soon did. When their eyes met, which was hard to tell because of the distance, they started to run toward each other as fast as they could. Then Starfire jumped and started to fly over, when she was 12 feet away from him, he landed and continued, then she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, he quickly grabbed her bottom and held her. They then began to kiss like crazy, and fell on the ground and made out there, with water washing up over them. --------- End of dream.  
  
He then awoke quickly, then inwardly kicked himself for stopping the too good to be true dream. It was morning much to his surprise. He got up and went over to the mirror and fixed his well groomed hair with his comb, and thought to himself, what the heck was that about? He then went into the bathroom and put gel in it. He then left and went over to the kitchen to get breakfast. He smelt something very good, and thought to himself it was probably Starfire making breakfast, and not to his surprise, it was. He entered and saw her, then thought of her torn outfit from the dream, and smiled. She turned around and saw him, she then seemed much happier.  
  
"Good morning Robin, I trust you slept well?" he then smiled even bigger.  
  
"Ya, I slept great, very great." Cyborg looked at him suspiciously. Robin then sat down and waited for his meal. There were eggs, bacon and toast. Starfire then served them their plates, and it looked amazing, she was getting the hang of the whole cooking thing.  
  
"Wow, star, this looks even better than last time!" beast boy said drooling over the tasty breakfast. He then didn't even bother to use a fork and started to grab everything off his plate and shove it in his mouth. Raven walked in and went over to her pot of tea brewing. She looked at him disgusted.  
  
"Excuse me sir pig a lot, but can you use a fork and chew with your mouth closed, it's quite disturbing" she said poring her tea. He then stopped, and picked up his fork.  
  
"Ok miss never eats and is probably gonna turn into a kettle!" he then started to chuckle. She didn't really care and walked off to her room, but was stopped by star.  
  
"Raven, I made a special plate for you, won't you please join us?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Please, I went to the trouble to do this for you, please?" she looked at her with pleading eyes, and raven began to feel guilt, which was odd because she never usually did.  
  
"Fine." She took the plate and sat at the table, away from beast boy of course.  
  
"Dude, I've never seen you eat before, this is cool." They all began to star at her, she then looked back and was about to open her mouth when Starfire interrupted.  
  
"It Is not polite to stare, please continue you meals." They all then began to eat up, and raven looked at Starfire and smiled, and Starfire was surprised by this.  
  
"Friends, I wish for you all to accompany me in venturing somewhere today." They all looked up at her and listened; a ticket out of the house was just what they needed to dissipate the tension from yesterday.  
  
"Sure, where did you have in mind?" robin asked.  
  
"The zoo!" she said smiling. The others, except Robin, looked over at her like she was a little clueless.  
  
"Uh dude, incase you didn't notice, I kinda can turn into anything you wanna see, what's the point of that?"  
  
"Well, I have never been to a zoo, and you are green, not all animals are that color, and I wish to see how they naturally interact. You can speak animals can not, please accompany me." She stared at all of them, sad once again. Raven couldn't help but feel guilty again, for all the nice things star has done lately, Beastboy thought if he said yes, star would completely forget about the purvey comment he made yesterday and like him even more for doing something nice for her, and cy just wanted to se some s/r interaction, and of course, if Starfire wanted it, robin would give It to her.  
  
"Fine." Raven said.  
  
"Absolutely." Robin said.  
  
"I can go for dat." Cy said.  
  
"Why not, I mean I see enough of my self as it is right?" beast boy said.  
  
"Wonderful, shall we leave now?"  
  
"Don't you think we should do the dishes first?" Robin said smiling.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said CY and beast boy, raven did not say anything, but her face said enough. Robin and Starfire smiled at each other.  
  
"Alright then, let's do them later." Robin said getting up and walking over to the sink and putting his plate in it.  
  
"Lets go then!" beast boy said leaving his plate on the table for the others to pick up. He then stopped and turned around and they all stared at him. He then frowned, walked over and picked up his plate to put in the sink. They others did the same and they began to walk down and out of the tower.  
  
End of chapter 7  
  
Next chapter.. 


	8. ch8zoo

They reached the outside and thought of how they were going to get there. Cyborg wanted to be nice so he said to Starfire boringly.  
  
"Starfire, you can carry robin over there right?"  
  
"Of course." She said happily, and with that she walked over to him and put her hands under his arms and they all flew off to the zoo. They reached it in 20 minutes, since it was kinda far away. They landed and saw there weren't many people there, since it was a Thursday, and people had to work and go to school. They were actually happy because they got half the park to themselves, what could be better? They walked over to the ticket counter and bought theirs.  
  
"I am so happy you all decided to accompany me, it was generous of you all to do something I wanted, very unselfish like." They all except robin stared at her thinking she meant to say; for once they weren't being selfish.  
  
"Oh no, I did not mean it that way, I was simply trying to thank you!" she then smiled hugely and they couldn't help but return the gesture. They all walked in and started to look around. There were many animals to see. Beast boy laughed at many of them claming he could do a better job in body composition, trying to be tough.  
  
"Dude, look at um, I can so make as a better animal than THAT."  
  
"Uh dude, shut up, I don't think they're ALL designed to have huge muscular bodies, hell, YOU aren't even designed for dat!" he then started to laugh. Beast boy started to become irritated and wanted to prove him wrong. The other 3 just watched inwardly laughing. He then went over to a pen with a rare type of oxen. He then jumped in the pen and became the exact type. The others just walked over to the fence and watched, for they knew what was coming next. The zoo ox was a male, and was very territorial, so he began to walk near Beastboy and snorted.  
  
"Dude, I can so kick your bull BE-hind!" He said in a funny way, and then charged at it. It blocked him and rammed him in the head. His eyes began to swirl and he fell over on his side, the others began to laugh, but as usual raven just had a comment.  
  
"You know, I think the zoo ox has more muscle, and brain power than we give him credit for...compared to beast boy anyway." The others began to laugh harder than before, and raven couldn't help but smile a little bit. Beastboy turned into his normal form and stared at them all in anger.  
  
"EXCUSE ME! I HEARD THAT!" the bull than began to charge at the changeling and he then realized this.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He began to scream and running round and round the pen, he even tripped on some oxen 'waste' and was almost run over. He then got up, turned into a bird and flew over the side to the other side of the fence. He then landed and changed to himself again, and looked over to the others, whose mouths were all covered up by their hands, trying so hard not to laugh.  
  
"Um..that was..cool..you really showed us something.." they all could not hold it any longer.  
  
"Hahahahah hahahahahahahahahahaha!" they all began to laugh hysterically and he then turned red.  
  
"Dude I am so going home!" He turned around and lifted up his foot, he then realized something was on it and then looked to see a big hunk of gum on his shoe. The others began to laugh even harder, if possible, and beast boy tuned red, once again. Starfire realized this was a little mean so she walked over to the gum and melted it off with her powers. He then smiled at her and robin saw this and gave beast boy an evil look. Beast boy in turn saw this and backed off away from Starfire.  
  
"Beast boy, why do you retreat?" Starfire said.  
  
"Uh, well, because you're not my slave so you shouldn't be actin like it?" he couldn't really think of a good cover up of the real reason he backed off.  
  
"Well, let us go see the other animals shall we?" they then calmed down and continued to walk around the park. They saw many pretty animals, Starfire especially liked the tigers, probably because they were orange and cats. They then split up.  
  
"I wish to see the lions, who would like to join me?" Starfire said waiting for a certain someone to respond.  
  
"I'll go." Said robin walking over to her, when the others saw this they looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
  
"Uh, you guys go ahead, we'll just look at the uh, pigs." Said Cyborg. Robin and Starfire smiled and left together.  
  
"The pigs, I'm sure beast boy would love to see that, oh wait, doesn't he see enough of that in the mirror every day?" raven said walking with Cyborg who heard this and laughed.  
  
"Dude, that's not funny! I'm NOT a pig!" he then took a step forward and stopped. He heard something and looked down at his shoe and saw there was chili on it.  
  
"Not again!" he then followed behind the others and while walking, wiped his feet. Starfire and robin made it 2 the lions and watched them. Starfire liked cats, especially big ones.  
  
"They are such beautiful creatures." She said smiling at him.  
  
"Ya, you are." He said softly, and then kicked himself inwardly for saying that. She was stunned and looked at him happily but surprised.  
  
"Uh I mean the lions are, very pretty, ya uh the lions." He turned very red. She just smiled at him.  
  
Did he just call me beautiful?  
  
I can't believe I said that out loud! Stupid stupid stupid!  
  
"Well, I thank you for your, mistake, even though you were not directing it toward me."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You said I was beautiful, even though you meant the lions, and I was thanking you for your mistake, even though you were not telling me I was pretty."  
  
"Who said I didn't think YOU were pretty?" once again he wanted to beat himself with a stick for saying that. She smiled and looked at him.  
  
Stupid stupid! Shut the hell up! I'm gonna blow my cover, wait what the hell I'm a talking about? Uh, no more TV for me!  
  
"Well uh no one said that at all, but I did not know you thought that of me."  
  
"Well, I, do, but uh, ya..." he didn't know what to say, he kept trying to think of a cover-up but it was to hard to get himself out of the position.  
  
"So shall we go see another animal, your choice!" she said trying to change the subject. He was completely relieved.  
  
"Ya, how about the alligators?"  
  
"Alligators are green, correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well than I have already seen what a real alligator looks like, and acts like."  
  
'Oh I get it, beast boy right?"  
  
"Correct, but if you wish to-"  
  
"No that's ok we can go see the ostriches." So they went. Meanwhile back where the others were, they were looking in the bird house. Raven put her hood over her head for 'obvious' reasons, Cyborg and beast boy didn't really care, they were just running around trying to catch one.  
  
"Dude look! Its right there!!!!! Get it!"  
  
"I got it I got it got it!" Cyborg leaped forward and while in the air he said sarcastically.  
  
"I don't got it!" and with that he flew into a bush. Beast boy however continued to chase the bird they had been trying to catch for the past ten minutes. Raven looked less than amused.  
  
"Do you mind telling me the point of this; I am having difficulty understand the way of the moronic." She said monotonously.  
  
"Because its fun and the sign out front said if you catch that specific bird, you get a prize! And since you dropped your chicken at the carnival a few months ago, were gonna win you another prize!" he than leaped up and once again missed and fell flat on his face. Raven just rolled her eyes, did they honestly think she dropped her chicken "accidentally?" Cyborg and beast boy were running around like crazy maniacs trying to catch the bird.  
  
"Dude hurry up!" Beastboy said.  
  
"Hellooooo, we aren't in any hurry!"  
  
"Yes we are!"  
  
"Just shut up and catch the stupid thing!"  
  
"Ok Ok Ok! Calm the hell down tin man!"  
  
"Wait I got it!" Cyborg jumped up and finally caught it. They then began to cheer like crazy and ran over to the stand where a man was waiting for someone to catch it.  
  
"Here you go, now what's our prize!"  
  
"Is it a lifetime supply of tofu waffles!?'  
  
"Is it a free day at the archaid!?"  
  
"No, actually it's this very rare, genuine..." he then reached below his stand and they boys were so anxious they were gonna pee in their pants, well, beast boy had pants, but Cyborg? He then pulled out a bird beanie baby. They then had huge sweat marks on their heads and fell to the ground and sprung back up.  
  
"We spent that long trying to catch that stupid bird for a beanie baby!?" Cyborg said ungrateful and not satisfied with his prize.  
  
"This is a collector's item, Pecks the green cockatoo! There were only 100 of these made, it's a special one!"  
  
"Whatever!" Beastboy said snatching it out of the mans hand. He walked over to raven and held out his hand.  
  
"Tada! I told you we'd win it for you!" she then took it out of his hand and looked up.  
  
"Gee, thanks, a green cockatoo, wow, I hope I don't accidentally lose this one too." She then turned around and began to walk out of the bird house. The other two just shrugged their shoulders and followed. When they got out they saw Star and Robin walking over to where they were.  
  
"Hey guys, have fun?" said robin.  
  
"I won raven a collectors item beanie baby." Said Cyborg.  
  
"Excuse me don't you mean we!"  
  
"Uh no I didn't see you leap for it and catch it!"  
  
"Well I chased it over to where you were! I helped!"  
  
"Dude why the hell are you getting so defensive!"  
  
"Cause I don't wan you taking ALL the credit!"  
  
"Fine! Ok, weeeeeeeee, won her a beanie baby, happy, gum shoe!" he then began to laugh. Beast boy just blushed.  
  
"That joke is so old." Raven said, beast boy looked over to her  
  
Wow, she stood up for me, why?  
  
"Let us go venture over to the food area and eat, I am very hungry." Star said.  
  
"Ya I am too, let's go." Robin said, and with that they left, with beast boy looking down at every step making sure he didn't step on anything else. They got to a table and sat down, while Robin, Beastboy; Cyborg went to get the food. A minute later they came back with pizza for everyone, and soda too.  
  
"Thank you for retrieving our food boys." Star said, preferably looking at Robin.  
  
"No problem" he said smiling at her, and sat next to her. They began to eat. Of course Beastboy and Cyborg pigged out; the others just stared and began to eat little by little, slightly disgusted.  
  
"Can you please for once in your life chew your food with you mouth CLOSED." Raven said looking at Beastboy.  
  
"Are you kidding me? What are you my mom? Don't think so!" he said continuing to do what he did best, eat. Raven just looked down and ignored it.  
  
"Hey I heard some kids talking about a party, tonight!" Cyborg said, wanting to go.  
  
"Dude I am so there!" beast boy said.  
  
"Excuse me, but what makes you think I would even wanna go?" raven asked.  
  
"Well, it's a COSTUME party!"  
  
"And.."  
  
"Hellooooo, those kinda parties are so much fun! You get to dress up!" Beastboy said. They all looked at him, then down at their ensembles, and back up at him.  
  
"Ok, well, we can dress up in DIFFERENT costumes!"  
  
"That sounds cool; we don't have to wait for Halloween to roll by." Said robin.  
  
"Yes, I have never experienced 'Halloween' or 'dressing up' before, I wish to go as well."  
  
"Well, RAVEN, it looks like you can just stay home by your self, its not like you'd ever be caught dead in anything else other than your robe."  
  
"Excuse me; I don't see you ever change."  
  
"Hellooooo, I change, into animals! Ha-ha! So there!" she just stares at him.  
  
"Fine, ill go, but don't expect anything outgoing or complex." They then settled it and got up to throw their trash away.  
  
"Dudes and dudettes, I propose we go to the mall and get some costumes, I know this GREAT store." Beastboy said.  
  
"Ok, lets got then." Robin said, they then began to leave the zoo for the mall.  
  
End chapter 8..  
  
Next chapter.. 


	9. ch9firestar

They made it out to the parking lot and were ready to head to the mall. Robin and Starfire didn't even ask, they both just walked towards each other and got ready to take off. They all flew down to the mall, around 7 minutes away. When they landed, they saw it was still not crowded with people and were pleased.  
  
"Ok guys follow me I know exactly where it is!"  
  
"Can you chill out, it's not like were in a hurry or anything." Cyborg said.  
  
"Dude, I love that place ok, come on!" he ran in the entrance and the others followed, but of course they didn't run in.  
  
"Hey wait up!" Cyborg said.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" he said stopping and waiting. They caught up and continued to walk down the mall to the store.  
  
"Friends, what do you all think I should dress up as?"  
  
"You could go as a bunny." Beast boy said.  
  
"How about a witch, that's traditionally what every girl is at one point in their life." Said robin.  
  
"You could be a robot." Cyborg said. They all stared at him, he then turned red.  
  
"Dressing up is pointless, that isn't going to make the party any better, the party is still going to be stupid." Raven said eerily.  
  
"Then why are you going?" robin said.  
  
"Because a certain boogie man monster over there thinks I'm afraid of a stupid costume party, plus while we were flying over here I told him I changed my mind and he said he'd pay me 20 bucks if I went." Beastboy began to blush.  
  
"Sounding a little bit desperate huh BB?!" CY said.  
  
"NO! I just wanted to see her in a different outfit for once, its hard to imagine it, so there!"  
  
"Whatever, lets just get this over with." Raven said, they then arrived at the store, called masks and mischief. They walked in and began to walk around for costume; there were many choices, nothing stupid or tacky.  
  
"What about this one?" Starfire said holding up a pumpkin costume.  
  
"Uh, try a different one." Cyborg said trying not to sound mean.  
  
"Hey, dude, look, its jack sparrow, that guy is so funny from pirates of the Caribbean!" BB said. Robin walked over to the costume and picked it up.  
  
"How would I look in this?" he asked the others.  
  
"Man, you could probably pull dat off!" CY said.  
  
"I think that is a wonderful choice robin, it suits you very well, except for the rum and piracy." They began to chuckle and robin went up to the front counter to pay for it.  
  
"Hey Ray, watcha gonna be?" CY said.  
  
"The grim reaper."  
  
"AHH COME ON! I see you in a cloak and hood every day, the only difference between yours and his is its black!" Beastboy said.  
  
"Yes, but there is a difference, that's the point." She went to the front and paid for hers as well. Beastboy just looked mad and stormed off to the back looking for something good to wear.  
  
"I have found one!" Starfire said allowed. The BB and CY looked over at her and began to walk over but she stopped them.  
  
"No, I wish for it to be a surprise!" she said running the other way.  
  
"Ok whateva I found mine." Cyborg said holding a football player costume. He went over to the counter and paid for his. Beastboy was still looking for the perfect one.  
  
"Dude, we all got ours, get yours!" cy said.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAA! I FOUND IT!" BB said loudly, he then ran over to reveal 'the mask' costume.  
  
"Ha that's a great one for you, especially since you have green skin." Robin said.  
  
"Dude this guy was funny as hell!" he then ran over to the counter and bought his. They then went to get Starfire and couldn't find her, so they walked around the store.  
  
"Yo star, ya there?" CY said allowed.  
  
"Hey Starfire, we all paid for ours, can you come out to pay for yours?" robin said.  
  
"I am hear, and I paid for it already." He then jumped from being surprised.  
  
"Wooh, you scared me, but anyway, what are you gonna be?"  
  
"You shall see in time." she said and smiled.  
  
"Ok, well let's get home and get ready for it then." BB said.  
  
"Excuse me, but its only 12:37pm; the party doesn't start till tonight." Raven said.  
  
"Ok the, well then let's just go home, and the party starts at 6, it's at some rich guys house." Cyborg said, and with that they headed for the exit. They walked out the door and with Robin and Starfire together as usual, they flew home. They reached home in 15 minutes, they landed in front and went in.  
  
"Dude I'm so hungry, can we order pizza?" BB said.  
  
"Hello, you just ate half an hour ago." Robin said walking toward the hall to go to his room.  
  
"So, what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"It's a waste a money and we already have pizza in the frig." Cyborg said walking over to the couch.  
  
"FINE, I'll just eat the crappy pizza." He then walked over and began to pull out the pizza and a plate to use.  
  
"I'll be back; I'm going to my room and try out the costume." Robin said, and left. Starfire was curious and followed after him. Raven just walk strait to her room. Starfire reached robins room, after taking a detour to the bathroom first. She peeked in and didn't see anyone, but then the closet door opened and there he was in the Jack sparrow outfit. Starfire's mouth dropped, she had never seen him like that before.  
  
He looks so, attractive, not that he looks better, but this is different  
  
She then saw him walk over to his mirror and fix himself up. Starfire couldn't take her eyes off him, he looked just as good as jonny depp, if possible, even better. She saw him staring at himself, looking at his face in the mirror and thinking.  
  
What is he thinking about? He looks as if he is questioning something.  
  
He then reached up slowly to his face and put his hand on his mask. Starfire's eyes widened as she saw him take it off. She had never seen him do that before; of course he was facing the other way so she couldn't see. She started to lean forward and then she saw the mirror, it was his face, without a mask, she just stared, when she finally got a glimpse of his eyes, they were the prettiest she had ever seen, just imagine a crayon box, a pack of 75 crayons, go to the green area and pull out the color called tropical rainforest green, that was the color of his eyes, the most exotic green ever, tropical rainforest. She couldn't see them very well because of her position, but she new they were a pretty green. She then leaned to far forward and plummeted in the room. He then widened his eyes and grabbed his mask quickly and put it back on, then spun around to see who it was. She got up quickly and brushed her self off.  
  
"Uh, hi." He said staring thinking she saw his face.  
  
"Uh hello robin, I was just wondering how your costume fit, and I tripped." She said beginning to blush.  
  
"Uh, how long were you standing there?"  
  
"Oh I just arrived." He then got a relieved look upon his face.  
  
"Well it fits great, how do I look?"  
  
"Nearly perfect."  
  
"Nearly?"  
  
"Well, yes?"  
  
"So I don't look perfect? What's wrong?"  
  
"No it is not that, it is just that you are a pirate, and they do not wear...masks."  
  
"Oh." they stood there for a while, and said nothing.  
  
"Well I shall go try mine on."  
  
"Promise to show me when you're done."  
  
"You shall be the first." She then walked out and closed the door behind her.  
  
Omg did she see my face, why would she say that? She saw my face I know it, wait, why am I so upset, its Starfire, not CY, not Beastboy, its Starfire..  
  
He then walked out back into the living room and sat next to CY who was playing another one of his many video games.  
  
"Dude, you are WORKIN that pirate shit, very you." CY said.  
  
"Wow, CY is right, it looks awesome." BB said.  
  
"Seriously? Well thanks, Starfire is putting on hers right now, she's gonna show us in a minute." He said, watching CY die.  
  
"NO NO NO!" he began to sweat from fear of losing.  
  
"Dude, your not gonna beat my high score so you might as well give it up." Said robin sitting next to him.  
  
"Oh don't worry, ill do it, it just might take some time." he replied pushing buttons like crazy.  
  
"Friends! I am ready!" Starfire said behind a corner. All the boys stood up and walked over near the corner an stood waiting.  
  
"Its probably gonna be some cuddly little animal like a bunny or something." Beastboy said slouching and crossing his arms.  
  
"Who cares, it's obviously not gonna be an animal, why would she want it to be a surprise then?" robin said.  
  
"Alright then, her it is!" Starfire walked around the corner. All the boys jaws completely dropped. They began to stare stupidly at what they saw. She was wearing a devilish costume alright, the top looked like a bikini top, strings that tie over the back of the neck, and the back itself, but not made of that wet watery material, and the bottom was a very short mini skirt, which connected the top and bottom by 2 straps in the front and back of her. The entire outfit was black with red strips going diagonal to the left. She was also wearing black stiletto thong sandals and a red cape, carrying a fork, like satin did. The boys were so shocked they began to drewl.  
  
"Does this not please you all?" she asked confused and thinking they didn't like it.  
  
"Oh no, much pleasure is being had, muuuuuuch pleasure." Said Robin.  
  
"Dude, I'm thirrrrrsty for some mi-"Beastboy was cut off by a huge slap in the face by robin.  
  
"OWWWW!" he said holding his head and taking a step back.  
  
"What the hell were you gonna say!" Robin said angrily. Starfire was confused.  
  
"I wasn't gonna say anything!" he backed up little more.  
  
"Starfire, your costume is....nice, VERY nice." Cyborg said still drewling.  
  
"DUDE!" Robin said about to slap him.  
  
"UH so Robin what do you think of Starfire's outfit!" CY said before robin could lay a hand on him. He put this hand down to his side and looked at her completely speechless.  
  
"I uh, like it, a lot, it's very, uh, pretty." He said smiling stupidly and blushing.  
  
"I knew you would all enjoy it, I am very pleased!" she said while putting her hands together beside her face.  
  
"So are we." Said robin again looking stupid. The others still continued to stare at her with much enjoyment. Robin looked at the others and got extremely territorial.  
  
"Uh Starfire wanna go order Beastboy some pizza?" said robin, it was the only way to get her out of the room.  
  
"Uh dude, I thought you guys said no pizza."  
  
"Well I changed my mind, here star." He walked over and picked up the phone and tossed it over to her.  
  
"Well, of course, I shall order the pizza, where is the telephone number located, for I do not remember it."  
  
"It's in BB's room." She then walked away in her skimpy devilish outfit. As she did, they all stared like boys.  
  
"Man, that was such a good idea, we could probably get the pizza for free if she answers the door!" cy said happily.  
  
"NO! We are NOT gonna use her like that, and what if it's a girl?" robin said.  
  
"Trust me, in that outfit; she could probably make ANYONE go homo." BB said. Robin walked over and once again slapped him in the head.  
  
"OW! STOP IT!"  
  
"THEN DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!"  
  
"Oh, someone's jealous." Cyborg said slyly and walked back over to his video game and continued to play it.  
  
"Of course I'm jealo-, no I'm not, but she's mine and I don't expect you guys of all people to take her for yourselves, I saw her first!" he then stopped and had a sudden sad look upon his face.  
  
"Look what I'm turning into." He then went over and sat on the couch and put his arms on his legs and his hands on his jaw line and leaned forward.  
  
"Dude, ya like her a lot, it's natural to get jealous. Look, I'm sorry for, ya know, it was kinda beyond my control, I mean, you know how it feels." CY said pausing the game again.  
  
"Wow, Cyborg said something insightful, am I in an alternate reality, sure looks that way." Raven said walking in the room. The others looked over to her.  
  
"SO, did you get a glimpse of stars outfit?" BB asked.  
  
"Yes, and I wish I didn't." she walked over to the cabinet and got out her tea.  
  
"Well, I guess I should just take this off then." Robin said getting up.  
  
"That kinda makes no sense, take it off than in a couple of ours out it on again, come on now, keep it on, but lose the mask." BB said sitting on the couch as well.  
  
"No way, I'm going to my room, see you guys in a little while." He left the room to his room.  
  
"Dude, he's a wreck." BB said.  
  
"Well it's not like we can do anything, it's his own personal problem, he has to figure it out himself." Raven said from the kitchen making her tea.  
  
"Well, I guess she's right, we can't do anything 'bout it, all we can give is our support." CY said un-pausing his game.  
  
"Wow, more words of wisdom from out own little computer system with no more intelligence then an elementary calculator." Raven said laughing inside.  
  
"AAAAA, U MADE ME DIE! I WAS SO FREAKIN CLOSE!" He said throwing his controller down to the floor.  
  
"I didn't make you do anything, if I did, I probably would have shoved the controller I your mouth." She said walking off to her room with her tea. End chapter 9.  
  
Next chapter.. 


	10. ch10yummypizza

Robin was in his room still standing in front of the mirror, which he had been doing since he entered 5 minutes ago.  
  
"Why can't I take it off?" he said to himself.  
  
"It's just a stupid mask, take it off." He said reaching up to his face and placing his hands on his mask. He sat there for a minute contemplating whether or not to do it.  
  
"What's wrong with me!" he said dropping his hands to his sides and turning around to face the wall. At the wall he stared at, there was a dresser; on the dresser were picture frames. He was looking at them, and came across one he just couldn't take his eyes off of. It was a picture of when he and Starfire were in a picture booth at the carnival before they got on the Farris wheel and that alien probe flew off with her a few months ago. (Flashback)  
  
~robin, what is this for?" Starfire said pointing.  
  
"It's called a picture booth, you wanna take some pictures?"  
  
"Yes, I would enjoy that very much." They walked in and were allowed to take 8 pictures. They inserted the money and began to do different poses. The first was both sticking their tongues out, the second, they both did bunny ears on each other and smiled, the third they both grabbed each others hair, the forth they both simply smiled and put their faces together, which was very sweet, the fifth they both pretend to strangle each other, the sixth one the made mean faces, the seventh Starfire had her hand in the way of the camera with her glowing hand, with a small glimpse of robin laughing, and the eight one Starfire put her head on his shoulder and eh put his head on hers. They then received their pictures and got out of the booth,  
  
"That was most enjoyable! May I have this one?" she took the 8t one, and he grabbed it.  
  
"Hey, I want this one!" they both began to laugh agreeing it was the best picture,"  
  
"Ok look, you get 1, 3, 4, and 7, and I get 2, 5, 6, and 8."  
  
"Well, alright then, agreed." They both took their pictures, but Starfire had no place to hold hers.  
  
"Robin, do you wish to hold my pictures for me, I do not have a place to put them."  
  
"Sure, I got a place." He took them and put them in his utility belt, there was a small place, and they fit just right.  
  
"Thank you, I also wish to go on to the contraption located over there." She pointed to a giant round circle.  
  
"That's a Farris wheel; it's really cool, let's go."~ (end flashback)  
  
The picture in the frame was the 8th one. He then began to think about what she said.  
  
~you are a pirate, and pirates do not wear...masks~  
  
"She's right, but I can't do It." he then walked out of the room back into the lounge. CY was still playing the video game, but this time BB was along side, and they were trying to kill each other.  
  
"Dude, go easy on me It's not every day for us to be against each other!" BB said whining like a baby.  
  
"Aw come on don't be a wuss, you spend more time on this than I do!" CY said smiling, for he knew he was winning.  
  
"What time is it you guys?" robin asked.  
  
"Its like 4 something, party doesn't start till like 6 or whatever." Cy said trying to concentrate on his game.  
  
"Well we got an hour and forty minutes before we leave, what should we do?"  
  
"Hello, in case u didn't notice were busy!" BB said pressing buttons on his controller, trying to catch up with Cy, they were playing a motorcycle racing game.  
  
"You wanna play winner?" Cy asked.  
  
"Uh, sure, I guess I got nothing better to do." He said sitting next to Cy. Just then Raven walked in with her costume and her grim reaper staff.  
  
"Ok the only difference is the color and the stupid stick, otherwise you look the same as you always do, have you ever heard of the word diversity!" BB said looking annoyed with her.  
  
"Yes, I have heard of it thank you very much, who do you thinking your speaking to, Cyborg?" she said, of course he was to rapped up in his video game to realize the insult.  
  
"Ha I beat you!" Cyborg said getting up and doing a victory dance.  
  
"Here is the stupid controller!" BB said giving it to Robin.  
  
"Cool, my turn, now get ready to lose!" he said happily sitting own.  
  
"Whatever man, keep on wishin." Cy said, and with that they began to play.  
  
"I am so out of here." BB said walking to the kitchen and just before he opened the frige, the doorbell rang. It was the pizza guy.  
  
"Dude, the pizzas here, where Starfire we need her!" he said running to the door.  
  
"I am here, what is it you request?" she said surprisingly and started walking over to the door.  
  
"Uh, you get the pizza, please." BB said stepping out of the way and smiling. She opened the door and the pizza mans jaw dropped. He stood there for a sec and Starfire looked at him funny.  
  
"Here is your money good pizza man." She said handing it to him.  
  
"Uh, it's on the house." He said handing the pizza to her.  
  
"The pizza is, on the house, but why? Should it not be in the box?" BB ran up o her quickly.  
  
"Uh Starfire, ha ha your such a kidder, you know that on the house means it's free, don't be silly ha ha." Robin then ran up to them and pushed BB out of the way, he snatched the money from Starfire's hand and gave it to the pizza guy.  
  
"Take the money and get lost you sick perv!" he then slammed the door in his face and looked angrily at Beastboy.  
  
"What? It worked." He said stepping back into the kitchen.  
  
"Did you not remember what I said earlier, nobody's using anybody!" he said angrily.  
  
"What are you two discussing?" Star said confused.  
  
"Oh nothing, it's an inside joke, between us guys." Robin said taking the pizzas from her and setting it on the table.  
  
"Dude, can you like hurry up, were kinda in the middle of a game here." Cy said impatiently.  
  
"Just turn it off, we gotta eat." he said getting down plates for everyone.  
  
"Excuse me! I'm ACTUALLY gonna beat you and.not that I haven't beaten you before.but.your only makin me turn the game of cause you knew i was gonna win!" he said pointing his finger angrily at Robin.  
  
"Fine lets finish the stupid game you big baby." He said walkin over and picking up the controller.  
  
"Ok, ready set go!" Cy said unpausing the game.  
  
"Can you two be any more immature, I think not." Raven said getting her plate.  
  
"Are you hungry Cyborg?" Robin said smiling.  
  
"Why you gonna make me pause the game so we can eat cause you know you gonna lose!"  
  
"No cause your about to eat my dust!" he said and jumped in the air.  
  
"No you beat me again!" CY said dropping his controller. He then got a scary look on his face and shut the game off.  
  
"Who's the winner, me me me!" Robin said doing his victory dance. Cyborg looked disgusted and went over and took a plate for pizza.  
  
"Do not worry Cyborg, you shall soon beat Robin, it just takes practice." Star said trying to encourage him.  
  
"Ya like she said, it takes practice." BB said also helping. CY just made a bunch of grunting sounds and mumbling cuss words under his breath. Robin walked over and also got his pizza.  
  
"So Cyborg, BB, you gonna put your costumes on?" robin asked.  
  
"Dude I totally forgot!" BB said and they both ran to put theirs on.  
  
"I don't have enough eyeliner on, ill be back." Raven said walking off, leaving star and robin alone.  
  
"I do not think she can put anymore on, for her eyes are already pitch black." Starfire said looking at robin while biting her pizza.  
  
"Ya I mean, you only where a little bit of it and you face looks perfect, she where a ton of it and it looks, bold I guess." He said also biting his pizza.  
  
"My face looks, perfect." She said beginning to blush. He too began blushing.  
  
"Well ya, I mean, it is." He said, they both sat there for a while eating and blushing.  
  
"Thank you for your compliment, you don't have to say things like that."  
  
"Of course I do, how else am I gonna tell you how I feel."  
  
Dammit I wasn't supposed to say that out loud!  
  
"well, how do you feel about me?" she said finishing her pizza. He just started to sweat.  
  
Crap do I just tell her or what, that's to risky, crap! I dunno what to do!  
  
"I am sorry, that was a personal question you do not have to answer, I am sorry for being rude, I had no right to ask that." She said getting up and walking over to the sink, but before she got there, he grabbed her arm and stopped her.  
  
"Starfire I have to tell you something." He said nervously.  
  
"Alright, but may I please put my plate away?" she said, he released her arm, she put the plate in the sink and sat back down. Robin then looked antsy and questionable.  
  
What is it he wishes to tell me, it looks bad  
  
Just then robin looked to his right shoulder and (in his eyes) an angel appeared.  
  
***Your not going to tell her are you? You both need more time. The angel said. Then another spirit popped up on his left shoulder.  
  
@Don't listen to him, tell the hottie and bang her like a tambourine! The devil said.  
  
***Don't listen to that disgusting excuse for a spirit! Don't tell her, you don't even know if she likes you back.  
  
@Excuse me you wanna run that by me again! You're the sorry excuse for a spirit, when you were live you lived with your mom till you were 30, and you never kissed a girl!  
  
***That's not true! I have to kissed a girl!  
  
@ya your mom!  
  
***don't talk about my mom that way you fiend, I bet you couldn't hang on to a girl if your life depended on it!  
  
@excuse me! I went out with Stacie Marsinco for 3 weeks, that was a real commitment! And at least I HAD women!  
  
"STOP IT!" Robin said accidentally out loud.  
  
"I have not done anything Robin." Starfire said confused.  
  
"Uh....sorry, I was just thinking of something, whatever what was I saying?" "You were going to tell me something."  
  
"Oh ya, well, save me a dance at the party?" he couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
"Of course." She said looking relieved, it seemed she had been nervous too. Time had passed by and it was time to leave. They all gathered up to the roof and flew off. Of course star carried robin and the others flew off. It only took 15 minutes to get there, they landed and pretty neon lights were coming form the warehouse. They walked in and were ready to get their grove on!  
  
End of Ch.10  
  
Next chapter.... 


	11. ch11dance ending

The others walked in and lights were flashing everywhere, and there were so many cool looking costumes. Vampires, mermaids, witches, Cleopatra's, cowboys, anything u could think of, it was there. Starfire looked around with a smile on her face, fascinated with all the pretty looks.  
  
"This place is amazing! Thank you for inviting us to come Cyborg!" she said having to yell cause the music was so loud.  
  
"Thanks but its not my party, any hoo, lets dance y'all!" he said and ran on the dance floor. Meanwhile star and robin were together and looking around for a spot to dance in, but it was quite crowded.  
  
"Do you wish to dance there, wait, no, there, wait, um, there?" they couldn't find a spot anywhere. Just then a guy walked up to Starfire.  
  
"Hey baby, you must be tired cause you been running through my mind all night." He said getting close to her. Robin saw this and immediatly put his arm around her.  
  
"Dude, shes mine, back the hell off." He then needed to make it realistic so he kissed her cheek. Starfire turned red, she was so nervous she began to sweat.  
  
"Fine, its only a matter of time, see ya around boo." He walked away to the food table.  
  
"Lets go star, the rooftop shouldn't be as crowded." She agreed and began to walk up to the rooftop on the stairs. Meanwhile raven was sitting in a corner where there were a few chairs. A boy she recognized walked up to her and spoke loudly.  
  
"Hey I remember you, you're the 'pointless' girl right?" he pulled up a chair.  
  
"Ya, you're the 'show tunes' guy right?" they then began to talk. Cyborg and Beast Boy both had two women with them and they were dancing like crazy. Star and robin got up on the roof and they didn't see anyone so they sat down on the rail.  
  
"I recognize this place, it is the same warehouse we went to from the last rave, when my, sister, was here. And this is the same spot we sat in." they both looked around and Robin noticed it to.  
  
"Wow that so cool, I cant believe it."  
  
"Yes, we never did get to finish what we were talking about." Robin kinda froze up, he remembered what he was going to say but was a little nervous about actually saying it. "I was telling you I was nothing like her, and you said 'no you not, and I think that.." then we were cut off..tell me, what were you going to say?" he then definitely froze up, he was afraid to tell her, he wanted to for so long, now that the moment finally came he wasn't ready for it.  
  
"Well, I was gonna tell you that I thought that it was good that you weren't like her, because I wouldn't like you any other way, your perfect the way you are and I would never have you any other way."  
  
"Do you really mean that, or are you just trying to make me feel better?" he then realized, now was as good a time as any to tell her, he wasn't going to be such a baby anymore.  
  
"Of course I mean it, and there are a lot of other things I wanna say but I was to afraid to before." She got a little nervous but was ready to listen because she had a good feeling about it.  
  
"Star, I, uh, well."  
  
"You what.....you, love me?" neither one of them could believe she said that. They then began to lean in for a kiss, they were a millimeter away from kissing but suddenly, they both heard a very loud laugh. Then a couple fell out of a corner stumbling everywhere and laughing, they then stopped and looked at them.  
  
"Dude, find your own make out spot, this ones reserved." He said and his GF laughed. Robin and Starfire both blushed extremely red. Then Robin had an idea, it was a little bold and kinda mean but you gotta do what you gotta do. He then leaned back and fell off the roof.  
  
"ROBIN!" she immediatly jumped off the roof and flew down to save him, she grabbed him by putting her arms around her back and then slowly landed. She looked at him and he didn't look scared at all.  
  
"Robin, are you not afraid?" she said kinda shaking.  
  
"No cause I knew you were gonna catch me, you always have and you always will." He then wasted no time and grabbed her hips and finally, he pressed his lips against hers. She was a little surprised at first, but she quickly grabbed him as well, and they both pressed harder. Soon they backed away and stared at each other so happily. They had been waiting for that moment for so long, and it was finally there. They then hugged each other so tenderly, and never wanted to let go.  
  
"Lets go home." He said, they both thought, 'wow, that sounded like a husband/wife thing' and that's exactly what they wanted. They both wrapped their arms around each other and flew off. Meanwhile, back in the club, BB ad Cy were lookin around for a new dance partner.  
  
"Dude, I see my target!" BB said.  
  
"So do I my friend, so do I!" they didn't realize it but they were both looking at the same girl, they began to walk up to her and at the same time they asked.  
  
"You wanna dance?" they then turned to one another and looked very mad.  
  
"Dude she's mine!" CY said. "You don't even know her, she's mine, I saw her at the video store one time!" they then began to push each other around crazily, then BB turned into a Rhino and charged at him, he then pulled out his sonic boom canon and was about to shoot him when suddenly security came up. Then Beast Boy turned back into his normal self and walked over next to CY who put away his cannon, the next thing you know they are being thrown out of the party, and land on their faces. Raven comes out walking up to them and staring.  
  
"You guys get kicked out of the party because you both wanted to ask a girl you didn't even know to dance, how pathetic."  
  
"Excuse me home girl but how is that pathetic?" Cy asked getting up along with BB.  
  
"Because it wasn't even a girl it was a drag queen." She then smiled and walked away. The others just turned bug eyed and their mouths dropped. They then ran up to her and began walking home embarrassed, but they forgot something.  
  
"Dude, where's Star and lover boy?" BB asked.  
  
"They went home 20 minutes ago." Raven said. The boys then looked at each other and laughed out loud. they then began to fly across the water and got home in no time. they all walked in the tower, it was quiet, and they then went up to the kitchen and living room. They heard kissy noises and raven turned on the lights. They then saw Star and Robin on the couch making out. They then jumped off the couch and stared at the others in total embarrassment.  
  
"Uh, hey guys." Robin said turning totally red.  
  
"So, its about time you guys at least got to first base, from the looks of it, it might be second." BB said smiling and walking to his room, the others also left the room just to let them have their moment. They then looked at each other still red and hugged. Then Starfire pushed Robin on the couch and jumped on top of him and well, I'll let you people use your imaginations and you can say what happened.  
  
OK that was my story I hope u people enjoyed it, I will b coming out with 1 where Starfire gets bit by a demon foe and turns in2 1, that should come out very soon, like a week or so, I t was inspired by Inuyasha, the greatest anime show ever! Anywayz thanx 4 the reviews, bye 4 now! 


End file.
